


Transmigrando en la realidad: ¡Mi personaje favorito quiere casarse conmigo!

by Cute_Wifi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ancient China, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Past, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Wifi/pseuds/Cute_Wifi
Summary: Shi Min Zhe es un joven hombre aficionado a las novelas web 'danmei'. Aparte de eso, no tiene otros gustos interesantes, incluso lleva una vida común como un fracasado estudiante de universidad.¿Pero que hará cuando un día despierte y descubra que el personaje de su libro favorito está durmiendo a su lado?Es más, ¿por qué se estaba sintiendo atraído por él? ¡Si incluso tenía novia!¡Debe haber algún error en la trama del autor!
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducción

Shi Min Zhe es un joven hombre aficionado a las novelas web 'danmei'. Aparte de eso, no tiene otros gustos interesantes, incluso lleva una vida común como un fracasado estudiante de universidad. 

¿Pero que hará cuando un día despierte y descubra que el personaje de su libro favorito está durmiendo a su lado?

Es más, ¿por qué se estaba sintiendo atraído por él? ¡Si incluso tenía novia!

¡Debe haber algún error en la trama del autor!

//Una novela de transmigración con un protagonista especialmente desafortunado//


	2. ¡Yo soy el gran...!

Arco 1: tierras lejanas

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Shi MinZhe era un fracasado.

No era que los demás lo dijeran. Él también lo pensaba. 

En verdad, era un fracasado en todo el sentido de la palabra. 

Repasando los múltiples aspectos que puede tener la vida, podemos darnos cuenta de que Shi MinZhe, aparte de ser un fracasado, tampoco tenía mucha suerte. 

En las relaciones familiares, es seguro decir que son prácticamente inexistentes. Apenas tiene una buena relación con sus padres, o al menos tenía, antes de que repitiera por segunda vez su último curso en la universidad, y ellos decidieran echarlo de casa como un perro callejero. 

Con los pocos ahorros que le quedaban en su cuenta, logró alquilar un pequeño piso cerca de su centro universitario. También, otro golpe de suerte que tuvo, fue que su mejor amigo le consiguió trabajo en una librería, aunque pagaran una miseria.

Digamos que después de eso, no hubo otras buenas nuevas. 

Si tuviéramos que rebuscar algún otro punto positivo, es que Shi MinZhe al menos, tenía futuro en el amor. No todo era tan malo. 

A lo largo de los años, tuvo múltiples novias, todas fueron relaciones duraderas. Ahora se encontraba feliz con una hermosa joven de carácter fuerte pero amable. 

Entonces, ¿qué puede considerarse interesante de Shi MinZhe? 

Comúnmente se piensa que los chicos de su edad llevan vidas extravagante. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad. 

Lo único que podríamos destacar es...

Ah sí, su gusto por las novelas 'danmei'.

Suena raro que a alguien como él le gusten este tipo de historias que en su mayoría el público es femenino. 

Y para entender esto, tenemos que remontarnos unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando empezó a trabajar en la librería junto a su mejor amigo. 

Ese día en verdad estaba aburrido, como llovía, no mucha gente entraba al local por lo que solo podía esperar con resignación hasta que acabara su turno. 

"MinZhe, tengo que hablarte de algo" sintió como era golpeado en el hombro con un grueso libro. 

"Si es sobre tu última aventura sexual, no me interesa Chang Min" le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo. 

Chang Min soltó un ruidosa carcajada. "No es eso, escucha" 

Chang Min le extendió el libro con el que anteriormente le había golpeado. Curioso pudo ver el título del mismo. 

"¿'Cambio a la vida simple a través de la nubes'? ¿Se puede saber qué clase de novela es esta? ¿Y por qué el título es tan cursi?" Dio la vuelta a la contraportada para poder leer el resumen.

En su cara aparecieron rayas negras.

Ahora entendía. 

Otra de esas famosa novelas entre hombres.

"¡Por fin la novela del gran autor Xie Lie ha sido publicada! Te obligo a que la leas" Chang Min sonrió.

"Sabes que no me gustan las historias de amor homosexual. Ni los homosexuales tampoco" Shi MinZhe le tendió el libro de vuelta, ni siquiera lo abrió. 

"Que cruel MinZhe, ¿ya me estás discriminando de nuevo?"

"..."

Como se hicieron mejores amigos estos dos, todavía nadie logró entenderlo. 

No es que Shi MinZhe fuera homofóbico o algo similar, solo que prefería mantenerse alejado de ese tipo de cosas que él mismo consideraba extrañas. 

Chang Min por su parte, era alguien que se declaraba abiertamente gay. En resumen, como el aceite y el agua. 

"Solo no quiero leer ese tipo de tonterías" Shi MinZhe suspiró agotado, la personalidad ruidosa de Chang Min aveces acababa con él. 

"Todavía si no quieres leerla, también la puedes encontrar en el portal de jjwxc y ver las opiniones de los usuarios" Chang Min sujetó su brazo y lo meció una y otra vez, con dos lágrimas queriendo salir por el borde de sus ojos. 

Shi MinZhe puso los ojos en blanco, ¿qué tanto interés tenía en que leyera una novela sobre dos hombres?

Aunque enseguida se le ocurrió algo. 

"Está bien" Chang Min sonrió. "¿Qué obtengo a cambio?" Y esa sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como vino. 

Shi Minzhe es alguien muy interesado. 

Si no hay una recompensa a cambio, ¿por qué hacer el trabajo gratis?

"...Eres horrible, pero acepto" Chang Min se acercó a él, susurrando en su oído: "Te invito a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad"

El corazón de Shi MinZhe comenzó a latir desbordado. Su boca haciéndose agua, y sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas en un despejado cielo nocturno. 

La comida era uno de los grandes amores de su vida, si no el que más. 

Shi MinZhe asintió varias veces. Cenaría gratis, a cambio de nada. 

Porque si, no pensaba leerse la novela, engañaría a Chang Min de mala manera. 

Siempre lo hacía.

"Ya déjame que viene un cliente" Shi MinZhe apartó a Chang Min a un lado, viendo como se acercaba una joven hacia el mostrador. 

Chang Min cayó en su trampa de manera inocente.

Pero Shi Minzhe también caería de forma consciente.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Horas después, al fin acabó su turno.

Shi MinZhe salió corriendo de allí antes de que Chang Min tuviera la oportunidad de atraparlo en la salida.

Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de escapar libre.

Le llevó otras dos horas para llegar a su casa. Al ser de noche y estar en una calle poco concurrida, el transporte público tardaba siglos en aparecer. 

Cuando abrió la puerta de su piso, lloró de felicidad. 

¿Qué iba a hacer un hombre de su edad? Con claridad: comer y dormir. 

A Shi MinZhe no le importa no tener un gran círculo de amistades, ni salir de fiesta, ni... ¿Acaso le importaba algo? 

Su corazón era indeferente a la mayoría de "cosas" que las demás personas consideraban importante. 

Mientras veía como el ramen instantáneo daba vueltas en el diminuto microondas, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar recibiendo varios mensajes. 

Esas personas que le estaban escribiendo, deberían saber que para Shi MinZhe primero es la comida, luego lo demás. Así que de momento se abstendrá de tomar su teléfono móvil. 

Delante de la pantalla del ordenador, comenzó a comer con ansias, mientras navegaba por páginas absurdas de internet. Sin quererlo, las palabras de Chang Min pasaron por su mente. 

Dejó el bote vacío de ramen a un lado y comenzó a teclear...

"Cambio a la vida simple a través de la nubes" susurró para sí mismo, no esperaba acordarse de un título tan largo. 

En pocos segundos la página cargó, mostrándole una breve pero emocionante reseña de la novela. 

Comenzó a leer:

"Esta historia cuenta la historia de un gran líder de secta, Xu AnRong, que teniéndolo todo se da cuenta de la vida vacía que tiene. En una de sus exploraciones en tierras extranjeras, encuentra a dos niños en la miseria absoluta y decide adoptarlos y convertirlos en discípulos de su secta. Uno de estos niños, llamado Bing Wen le hace ver que la felicidad también se puede encontrar en las cosas más simples. Con el paso del tiempo, ellos forman un romance cálido como una mañana de primavera..." 

Uno de sus primeros pensamientos fue: ¿Cómo puede ser esto popular? Me niego a leerlo. 

Pero al final, acabó enfrascado en los comentarios del foro. 

No debería haberlo hecho.

La mayoría de ellos decían que era la mejor novela danmei que habían leído, además de que la relación entre el gong y el shou era encantadora. 

Shi MinZhe no estaba relacionado con ninguno de estos términos, así que hizo una nueva búsqueda, que quizá sería mejor que hubiera pasado por alto. 

Su rostro pasó de verde a blanco, luego a azul y por último a blanco de nuevo. 

"Él término shou hace referencia a la parte pasiva en las historias homosexuales" volvió a leer aterrorizado. 

Chang Min no solo quería que leyera una historia entre dos hombres, sino que también una donde se describía con multitud de detalles las escenas de cama. 

Cuando volviera a verlo, en definitiva le daría una gran paliza. 

"Creo que es demasiado internet por hoy..." 

Shi MinZhe se levantó a por más comida, pero cuando vio la nevera vacía, quiso llorar. Tendría que administrar lo poco que le quedaba de dinero en: la renta del piso, sus gastos, comida y universidad. Si quería seguir pagando lo importante, solo podría permitirse más botes de ramen ya hechos. 

Frustrado volvió a la habitación.

Debería de dormir, solo que aún era pronto, mañana fin de semana, sin universidad ni trabajo y él un ave nocturna. Por lo que acabó de nuevo frente la pantalla del ordenador portátil. 

Aún seguían las pestañas abiertas de sus últimas búsquedas, el título de la novela brillando de forma llamativa, invitándolo a leer.

Su mente hoy se estaba comportando de manera extraña. 

"Bueno, tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer" 

Contaba con más curiosidad que culpa, así Shi MinZhe se adentró en el primer capítulo de: Cambio a la vida simple a través de la nubes. 

Leyó el primer capítulo. Bien, todavía no había nada demasiado aterrador. 

El segundo estaba aceptable. 

El tercero también.

El cuarto... 

Podríamos decir que Shi MinZhe cayó en la magia de la novela, pasando del capítulo uno al cien en solo un par de horas. Se asombró del poder de lectura rápida con el cual contaba. Si podía leer cien capítulos en un día, acabaría la novela en otros dos días, ya que solo le faltaban otros doscientos capítulos para la obra completa. 

Hasta que no fueron las cinco de la mañana que sus ojos empezaron a doler, Shi MinZhe no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba tanto tiempo delante del ordenador. 

Sin remedio, quedó dormido encima del teclado. 

Para cuando volvió a despertar, ya era pasado mediodía. En su cara roja se podían ver algunas teclas marcadas, además del pelo desordenado. 

Su ordenador aún permanecía encendido en medio de uno de los capítulos. "Ya que hemos empezado, será mejor que la termine..." 

El sueño no iba a impedir que siguiera con la lectura.

Shi MinZhe pasó el fin de semana leyendo hasta la última palabra. Solo cuando vio que en verdad no contaba con más capítulos, cayó en lo que había hecho.

Debía de estar enfermo. Si no, ¿cómo es qué en realidad si le gustó la novela?

Ese fue el principio del fin. 

¡Después de eso no hubo ninguna vuelta atrás! ¡Una hipocresía para su persona!

Shi MinZhe se había convertido en un experto de las novelas danmei en cuestión de meses. Devoró desde las historias populares a las que no, investigó cada uno de los términos, incluso comenzó a escribir un blog donde daba su opinión sobre ellas. 

Chang Min estaba gratamente sorprendido con el resultado. Creó un monstruo sin quererlo.

Aún habiendo leído tanto, Shi MinZhe siempre volvía a Cambio a la vida simple a través de las nubes. Desconocía el por qué, o quizá por ser la primera, pero tenía algo especial. Podría recitar de memoria las escenas mas importantes.

Cada detalle o personaje, él lo sabía. 

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que entró en las aventuras de Xu AnRong y Bing Wen. 

Después de todo, se había convertido en su nobela favorita.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

De esta manera, tenemos al Shi MinZhe actual. El cual sigue siendo un fracasado con mala suerte, pero al menos cuenta con gustos interesantes. 

Como cada mañana, lo primero que hace es revisar su blog y ver las más recientes noticias relacionadas con las historias que seguía. 

Solo que hoy no tenía mucho tiempo. Era el día con que menos clases contaba, y Chang Min aprovechó para pedirle el favor de hacer también su turno por un problema que Shi MinZhe ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en escuchar.

Ya se había acostumbrado a su trabajo, aunque pagaran muy poco, si hacía la parte de los demás al menos se llevaría un extra. 

Cuando estuvo detrás del mostrador en esas horas adicionales, recordó que su querido mejor amigo, era muy popular. Muchas chicas iban a la librería solo para verlo e intentar algunos trucos coquetos.

Sería una pena si esas chicas descubrieran el gusto por los hombres de Chang Min. 

Al no verlo hoy, muchas de ellas se fueron decepcionadas. 

Shi MinZhe rodó sus ojos al ver a la última joven salir por la puerta. A él no le importaba que lo consideraran guapo o no, pero sí el perder el tiempo. 

Aprovechando la ausencia de gente, sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir una nueva entrada en su blog. Así pasó el resto de las horas, hasta que fue el turno de irse al fin. 

Esa noche no duró mucho tiempo en el ordenador. El cansancio acumulado fue tanto que Shi MinZhe cayó como un marchita hoja en la cama, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos. 

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

La siguiente mañana se presentaba bastante agradable. 

Con un cielo azul claro, ninguna nube a la vista. El cálido sol hizo despertar a Shi MinZhe.

Quitó las sábanas de su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos al recibir toda la claridad de golpe. En un movimiento, buscó su móvil debajo de la almohada. Solo que, en el camino se encontró una dura barrera. 

"Que..." Habló de manera torpe, dándose la vuelta en la cama. 

Cuando logró enfocar, contuvo la respiración. Sus dos manos ahora estaban sobre el pecho firme de un hombre, el cual lo miraba de la misma forma.

Como si fuera tocado por una corriente eléctrica, Shi MinZhe alejó sus manos y de manera torpe cayó hacia atrás, envuelto como un bollo al vapor en las blancas sábanas. 

Escuchó como el hombre se levantaba e iba a su lado. 

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No me toques!" Chilló completamente asustado. Ese tono que salía cuando su cuerpo alertaba algún peligro.

Muy vergonzoso.

Pensó que iba a morir cuando la sábana de su cara fue quitada. 

"Tú... ¿Dónde está Bing Wen?" Contestó con otra pregunta. 

En la mente de Shi MinZhe se formaron múltiples interrogaciones al escuchar esa grave voz. 

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ningún otro nombre cuando cuestionó de nuevo: "¿Quién eres?" Debido a la adrenalina del momento, su cuello ardía y los latidos de su corazón iban a una velocidad demasiado alta. 

¿Realmente iba a morir?

"¡Yo soy el gran..."

Solo que, Shi MinZhe rodó sus ojos hacia arriba, perdiendo el conocimiento antes de poder escuchar la respuesta. 

Su día prometía empezar de la mejor manera, con una persona extraña en su habitación.


	3. Shi MinZhe conoce a Xu AnRong

El tiempo que Shi MinZhe duró inconsciente fue indeterminado, pero la luz del sol aún se filtraba con fuerza a través de las amplias ventanas.

Abrió sus profundos ojos, todavía aturdido por la reciente pérdida de consciencia. Miró de un lado a otro varias veces, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado. Un gran signo de exclamación pareció flotar sobre su cabeza.

"Me fui a dormir, desperté y..." 

Se puso de pie en un salto, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido quemado. Un rostro borroso se formó en su mente confusa, él no tuvo tiempo de verlo claramente. 

¡Alguien había entrado a su habitación!

Pero, ¿quién?

Sin embargo, por mucho que miró, no encontró a nadie. Una pizca de miedo quemó en su piel. Si la habitación estaba vacía, eso significaba que el intruso solo tenía dos rutas posibles: haber escapado o estar escondido en otra parte del apartamento esperando para...

Shi MinZhe quiso pensar en la primera opción. Para empezar, él no tenía nada que fuera de valor para ser robado. Además, el apartamento tampoco es que fuese muy grande, los escondites eran escasos. 

"Maldita sea" murmuró por lo bajo, analizando los caóticos hechos.

¿La situación podría ser peor? Quizá. ¿Debería de llamar a la policía? Podría ser otra buena opción. Aunque aún desconocía si el intruso se había marchado. 

Lo divertido fue, que Shi MinZhe aún llevaba puesto su pijama, apenas despierto y con un problema encima. ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con esto tan temprano en la mañana? 

Algo debía de estar conspirando en su contra.

Después de muchos debates mentales, y sobretodo de niveles de miedo alarmantes, el cobarde Shi MinZhe se decidió a salir. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, incluso pensó que cualquiera podría llegar a percibirlo.

Los latidos aumentaron de velocidad cuando algunos ruidos se escucharon desde la cocina. El camino hasta allí era de solo unos segundos. Shi MinZhe contuvo la respiración y saltó hasta dicha dirección sin pensarlo dos veces o se arrepentiría.

Todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones apenas pudo escapar. ¡Ese alguien seguía en su casa!

Estaba muerto, bien muerto. 

Esa persona se encontraba de espaldas a él, hurgando en su nevera por algún extraño motivo, por la cual, aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. 

Shi MinZhe cálculo, a lo sumo debía medir más de un metro ochenta. Él era un enano a su lado, con suerte y llegaba al metro setenta. La posibilidad de atacarlo fue descartada enseguida. 

Cayó en otro detalle. Esa persona iba vestida de manera extraña, antigua podría decirse. Enseguida pensó en los personajes de las novelas que solía leer. Pero lo más llamativo fue sin duda su largo pelo blanco, el cual caía con gracia sobre su ancha espalda. 

¿Acaso vendría de alguna fiesta o convención? 

Volvió a la realidad cuando el extraño sujeto detuvo sus movimientos, cerrando la nevera. Shi MinZhe comenzó a rezar y a lamentarse. Iba a morir siendo un fracasado. 

Los bonitos ojos de la otra persona se clavaron en él al darse la vuelta. Esa mirada era fría pero atrayente a la vez, imposible apartar la atención de ella. Su rostro por otra parte, tenía una tez clara y limpia, facciones afiladas y bien proporcionadas. Podría considerarse un tipo de belleza "helada". 

Las cuerdas vocales de Shi MinZhe parecían haber sido cortadas, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. ¡Realmente tenía miedo! Nunca en su vida experimentó una situación similar. 

Decidió esperar su muerte. De todas formas, nadie le echaría de menos. 

Se tensó aún más cuando el hombre estuvo a escasos centímetros de su persona, analizando cada detalle. Después de un momento, vio el filo de una espada brillar en el aire, al segundo siguiente, el arma estaba contra su cuello, amenazando con acabar su vida allí mismo si decidiera escapar de alguna manera. 

Shi MinZhe ni siquiera lo consideró.

"Dime ahora mismo quién eres y dónde estoy. Tienes cinco segundos para hablar" 

Cinco segundos eran cinco segundos, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo, así que tomó aire para pronunciar las siguientes palabras: 

"Mi nombre es MinZhe, el apellido realmente no importa. Estás en mi casa, más concretamente en la cocina. De verdad que no tengo nada de valor, apenas y puedo llegar a fin de mes. Umm..." 

Enseguida cerró los ojos. Si iba a morir, prefería evitar observar el macabro acto. 

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Shi MinZhe estaba viviendo una profunda agonía. 

¿Por qué no lo mataba ya? ¿O sus palabras habían sido la respuesta que buscaba? 

Inquieto, la luz volvió a aparecer. El hombre continuaba observándolo profundamente, aunque un deje de confusión estaba dibujado en su rostro. 

"¿A qué secta perteneces? No recuerdo haber visto un escenario con tecnología tan avanzada antes" 

Ahora fue el turno de Shi MinZhe para sorprenderse. 

¿Enserio había dicho secta? 

"Eh... Si la universidad puede ser considerada como una secta, entonces pertenezco a esa desde hace varios años" 

Shi MinZhe tenía un problema, y es que cuando estaba nervioso, comenzaba a bromear y a decir tonterías. Este fue uno de esos momentos. 

Pero supuesto, no era adecuado, y solo agravó la excéntrica situación.

"Cuida tus extrañas palabras. Sería muy fácil para mí acabar con tu vida en este mismo instante" 

La grave voz del hombre penetró en sus oídos, Shi MinZhe ya no sabía qué hacer, la espada clavándose en su cuello con fuerza.

"¡Es la verdad! ¡No hay nada más que contar y ni siquiera sé quién eres!"

Algo pareció destellar en sus ojos, afilandose como dos finas cuchillas. Retiró la espada y la guardo en su lugar correspondiente. Debido a la tensión acumulada, Shi MinZhe cayó al suelo al verse liberado, respirando pesadamente. Desde esa posición, solo podía ver las delicadas botas negras de alta calidad de la otra persona. 

"Si es verdad lo que dices, eres alguien muy extraño" hizo una pausa, antes de continuar. "Por supuesto, yo soy Xu AnRong, líder de la secta Senshi Xu, la más grande en el país de TianTan. Tu memoria debe ser muy frágil para no reconocerme" 

En ese instante, Shi MinZhe se tensó. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, y de repente, juró haber visto a un dios. 

Espera, ¡era él! 

¡El gran Xu AnRong! Protagonista de su novela favorita. 

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Su cerebro debe de haber sufrido algún tipo de lesión.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿No estaba soñando cierto? ¿Acaso era producto de su mente aún dormida? Pero, enseguida recordó. Esa ropa, esos rasgos... No había duda, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. 

Una euforia desconocida comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, desbocado como un veloz caballo a la deriva. En movimientos torpes, se puso de pie, aún sin poder creerlo.

Shi MinZhe observó a Xu AnRong, sus profundos ojos azabache ahora albergaban una idolatría de otro nivel. Estiró una de sus manos para tocar a Xu AnRong, quién se apartó al ver sus atrevidas acciones. 

De acuerdo Shi MinZhe, no es momento de sacar tu lado más fanático. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que esto ocurra? Exactamente, ninguna. Al menos para la persona promedio.

Dio unas cuantas respiraciones, ¿pero quién se puede calmar al ver a su personaje favorito cobrar vida? En absoluto, nadie. 

En una de sus locas fantasías, Shi MinZhe pensó que si moría, le gustaría transmigrar como uno de los protagonistas de "Cambio a la vida simple a través de las nubes". Aunque, que el mismísimo Xu AnRong se presentara delante tuya, tampoco estaba mal. 

Nada, nada mal.

El período de adaptación de Shi MinZhe a este hecho, en realidad fue de solo unos segundos. Todo un récord. Podemos considerar a este terrible fanático como excéntrico a más no poder. 

Shi MinZhe sabía cada detalle de la novela, y por supuesto de Xu AnRong, desde su altura, pasado o gustos. Claro que, todos estos datos fueron proporcionados por el propio autor. Después de leer la historia tantas veces, era imposible que algo escapara de su memoria, podríamos considerarlo el mayor fan.

Tal y como había dicho, el hombre delante suya era Xu AnRong, el gran guerrero del país TianTan. Todo un referente, logró formar la secta más importante a una edad muy temprana. Esta secta, Senshi Xu, era conocida en cada rincón. Debido a su basta extensión e importancia, era imposible que alguien no hubiera escuchado su nombre, al menos una sola vez a lo largo de su vida. 

Shi MinZhe recuperó la compostura, nunca había estado tan emocionado, aunque por fuera se mostrara indiferente. 

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ya recuerdo!" 

Las facciones de Xu AnRong parecieron suavizarse, volviendo a su expresión habitual. 

"Basta de charlas, regresemos a Senshi Xu" 

La comisura de los labios de Shi MinZhe se contrajo. Cierto, ¿cómo había llegado Xu AnRong aquí en primer lugar? 

"Me gustaría llevarte de vuelta, pero será algo complicado" Shi MinZhe murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Xu AnRong. 

Xu AnRong cruzó sus brazos, adoptando una postura altiva. Shi MinZhe dudó sobre que hacer. Decirle directamente que en realidad era un personaje de una novela, sin duda sería problemático. Además, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. 

"Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que averigüe el origen de todo esto" comentó después de un rato.

"Imposible, tengo que volver ahora. Informé que al menos me tomaría un mes llevar las exploraciones de manera correcta. No sé cuan lejos está este lugar de Senshi Xu" 

Muy, muy cerca, más concretamente en la habitación de Shi MinZhe, donde un ejemplar de la novela descansaba sin problemas. 

"Por favor espera, estoy tan perdido como tú" 

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de comenzar a caminar por la cocina, pensando en múltiples escenarios. Xu AnRong por su parte, se sentó en uno de las sillas allí presentes, aún con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. 

El cerebro de Shi MinZhe echaba humo, nada se le ocurría. Había leído muchas historias sobre transmigración, pero nunca una donde fuera el propio personaje que viajaba al mundo real. Cuando pasara todo esto, se prometió hacer una buscada exhaustiva sobre novelas de este tipo.

Si Xu AnRong estaba aquí, ¿habría muerto en su propio mundo? ¿O simplemente sería momentáneo? 

Imposible, el protagonista no podía morir. Y si moría, seguro existiría alguna forma de traerlo a la vida de nuevo.

Shi MinZhe fijó la vista en él, era real, Xu AnRong ahora mismo estaba a escasos centímetros de su persona, en su cocina y en su casa. Relucía como una preciosa obra de arte en un museo, destacando sobre lo demás. 

Lo que era verdad, no se podía negar. Xu AnRong poseía una gran presencia, como protagonista, su halo estaría presente a donde quiera que fuera.

Desde su largo pelo blanco, similar a la nieve del invierno, hasta las delicadas pero atractivas facciones en su rostro. Cada lugar podía clasificarse como perfecta.

En su exhaustiva observación, Shi MinZhe cayó en la cuenta de un objeto extraño. Ese objeto extraño, era un colgante de aspecto extravagante que decoraba su cuello. Resaltaba entre lo demás porque las ropas de Xu AnRong eran de tonos oscuros y opacos. Dicho colgante poseía un azul cálido, tanto brillante como resplandeciente, en forma de lágrima y no muy grande. 

Él no recordaba la mención de este elemento en la novela, ¿podría ser la causa de que estuviera aquí? Acortó la distancia con Xu AnRong y sin dudarlo tomó el colgante en sus manos. Xu AnRong se sobresaltó, apartándolo de un solo golpe.

"¡Espera, déjame ver!" Shi MinZhe intentó acercarse a él, pero Xu AnRong lo echaba para atrás en cada intento. 

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?" 

Shi MinZhe se estremeció ante esa pregunta. El tono de voz de Xu AnRong era tan imponente y autoritario, que sería imposible no hacerle caso. 

¡Pero era necesario que lo tocara!

Es decir, a ese objeto extraño.

Estaban frente a frente, ambas miradas chocando. Xu AnRong sujetaba su muñeca en el aire, con firmeza y a pocos centímetros. 

Regla número uno: nunca subestimes la fuerza del protagonista. 

Shi MinZhe dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, aún así, clavó la mirada en el pequeño colgante. Por otra parte, Xu AnRong no dejaba de analizar sus movimientos. 

"Estoy seguro de que ese colgante que llevas puesto, tiene que ser el motivo de tu presencia aquí" explicó nervioso.

De forma repentina, Xu AnRong liberó su agarre, para prestarle atención a sus palabras. Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo eso, Shi MinZhe cayó sin remedio encima suya debido a la falta de equilibrio. 

Lo que pasó a continuación, fue aún más sorprendente.

Destellos de luz llenaron el lugar, el espacio deformado comenzó a expandirse y a contraerse, hasta que solo la oscuridad se hizo paso. 

Pasó un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que Shi MinZhe recuperó la consciencia de sí mismo. De repente, luz volvió a surgir, inundando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el basto cielo sin nubes, el gran astro solar brillando en todo su esplendor. Llevó una mano su cabeza, la cual dolía horrores. 

Lo segundo que percibió, fue que en sus manos había algo, más bien, en todo su cuerpo. Desde esa misma posición tumbada, observó que la ropa que anteriormente llevaba puesta había cambiado. 

"Espera..." 

Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, y al fin se levantó. Delante de él, un amplio e imponente bosque le daba la bienvenida. 

Su ridículo pijama ahora se transformó en conjunto negro con guantes incluidos. El pelo ahora estaba atado en una coleta alta, cayendo desordenada a lo largo de su espalda. Incluso se veía un poco más alto, quizá por un par de centímetros.

Shi MinZhe palideció. 

¡¿Acaso había transmigrado?! ¿Y por qué lucía como una especie de bandido? 

No tuvo tiempo de pensar esto cuando escuchó un par de pasos detrás suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podemos resumir este primer encuentro como algo así:
> 
> AnRong: dime ahora mismo todo lo que sabes si no quieres morir 
> 
> MinZhe: QwQ


	4. Shi MinZhe sufre de mala suerte

Definitivamente, había transmigrado. A Shi MinZhe no le costó demasiado llegar a esta conclusión. 

La zona donde ahora se encontraba refrescó su memoria de un momento a otro. Y esto era porque…

¡Había sido el sitio donde los protagonistas se habían besado por primera vez! ¡El icónico bosque de Juhua!

Este bosque especial desprendía una sensación de misticismo. Números crisantemos blancos crecían libremente por los alrededores, creando una escena idílica, una especie de campo de nubes sobre la tierra fresca. A su vez, Juhua conectaba con las afueras de la secta Senshi Xu, por lo que aveces muchos disicípulos solían venir aquí a cultivar debido a su abundante y rica energía espiritual.

Shi MinZhe nunca pensó verlo con sus propios ojos, sin duda era mil veces mejor que leerlo. 

Bien, había transmigrado, por lo que ahora necesitaba saber a que parte exacta de la novela. ¡Era un detalle muy importante si quería proceder de la mejor manera! 

Las pasos que anteriormente escuchó estaban detrás suya, Shi MinZhe se estremeció. Al darse la vuelta para ver quien era, pudo notar a Xu AnRong a escasos centímetros de su persona. 

Él no parecía muy contento. Su imponente figura desprendía un aura sofocante capaz de ahogarlo. 

¿Por qué el halo del protagonista tenía que ser tan impresionante? 

"Yo…"

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de que una mano sujetara su cuello. Shi MinZhe se lamentó. ¡De nuevo esta situación! 

Querido protagonista, acaba con mi vida si quieres, pero no me hagas sufrir. 

"No sé a que trucos sucios estás jugando, pero será mejor que me reveles tu verdadera identidad cuanto antes" Xu AnRong pronunció, sin retirar la mano de su cuello, incrementando la fuerza.

Los ojos de Shi MinZhe se clavaron en los contrarios y la mirada de Xu AnRong incluso parecía más fría que de costumbre. 

"¡Shi MinZhe es mi verdadero nombre! ¡No tengo nada que ocultar!" Chilló con su rostro volviéndose rojo debido a la falta de aire. 

Xu AnRong lo analizó de arriba a abajo, dándose cuenta del cambio de ropa. Definitivamente la impresión fue peor que la anterior. 

Antes de que Xu AnRong hablara de nuevo, una tercera voz apareció. 

"¡Xu-zhangmen!"[1]

Shi MinZhe pareció escuchar a su posible salvador. Enseguida, la actitud de Xu AnRong cambio, su expresión suavizandose.

¿Quién otro podría ser más que Bing Wen? 

Gracias a su aparición, Shi MinZhe descubrió en que parte de la novela se encontraba. Fue en verdad un dato muy importante. 

Si Bing Wen aún continuaba llamándole "Xu-zhangmen" era porque aún no habían establecido su relación. Shi MinZhe hizo cálculos rápidos, este debía ser el año anterior antes de que los dos confesaran su amor el uno por el otro. Para entonces, ambos estarían jugando y coqueteando hasta que sucediera dicho hecho.

Que mal, que mal. También significaba que el cambio de actitud de Xu AnRong todavía no había sucedido por completo.

¿Él tendría que encargarse de eso o...?

"Xu-zhangmen, ¿ya has regresado? Pensé que no te veríamos hasta el siguiente mes"

La dulce voz de Bing Wen aflojó las acciones de Xu AnRong, consiguiendo que al fin Shi MinZhe fuera liberado. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al recuperar el ansiado aire, Shi MinZhe tosió un par de veces. 

"Oh, ¿quién es él?" fue una joven la que habló esta vez.

Ella también estaba aquí. Shi MinZhe miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los hermanos Bing Wen y Bing Ming. Un aura blanca parecía envolverlos, transmitiendo una sensación de paz reconfortante que podría calmar cualquier ansiedad creciente. 

Tanto Bing Wen como Bing Ming portaban túnicas blancas de la más alta calidad, adornadas con un pequeño abrigo en la parte superior que era del mismo color. Sus expresiones serenas a la vez que calmadas, contrastaban con la inmaculada vestimenta. 

Bing Wen era bastante alto, casi similar a la estatura de Xu AnRong, por otra parte a Bing Ming le había tocado ser baja, acentuando su rostro adorable. Shi MinZhe pensó esto último, cuando Bing Ming le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. La sonrisa de la joven se amplió, el lunar debajo de su ojo derecho destacando sobre todo lo demás. 

Antes de que Shi MinZhe pudiera alcanzar su mano, Xu AnRong se interpuso entre ellos. Bing Ming se retiró, mirándolo confusa. Bing Wen a su lado tuvo la misma reacción.

"¿Ocurre algo Xu-zhangmen?" Bing Wen preguntó, llevando una mano a su barbilla. 

Xu AnRong le dedicó una mirada significativa a Shi MinZhe, para después decir: "Por el momento no se acerquen a esta persona, será llevada bajo investigación hasta que averigüemos su identidad" habló de forma solemne.

El rostro de Shi MinZhe se puso tan negro como el fondo de una olla. ¡¿Qué investigación?! Definitivamente su suerte no estaba siendo la mejor. Miró sus dos manos, cubiertas por esos pares de guantes negros y soltó un largo suspiro lleno de sentimientos amargos. 

"De acuerdo Xu-zhangmen" dijeron los hermanos a la vez, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Xu AnRong levantó a Shi MinZhe y lo arrastró lejos del bosque Juhua. 

Bing Wen y Bing Ming intercambiaron una mirada significativa que claramente decía: ¡pobre hombre! 

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Mientras era arrastrado, Shi MinZhe se dedicó a observar cada parte de la secta. En verdad podía considerarse como la única y más grande en TianTan. Por supuesto también existían pequeñas sectas locales, pero eran menos importantes y todo el mundo aspiraba a cultivar hasta la muerte para tener alguna oportunidad de entrar. 

Senshi Xu ocupaba gran parte del territorio en la capital, extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba el ojo humano. Los altos edificios mezclados con campos de entrenamiento y la naturaleza creciente glorificaban el poder de Xu AnRong en TianTan. Sin duda, algo que no podía ser ignorado. 

Cada persona se quedaba mirando el rostro oscuro de Shi MinZhe y su extraño aspecto, lamentándose de su mala suerte. Cuando Xu AnRong se enfadaba, significaba que algo muy malo había acontecido. 

El camino fue largo, hasta que el cielo se oscureció, pero no porque la noche hubiera caído, sino porque habían llegado hasta una zona oculta. Shi MinZhe parpadeó varias veces, el terror lo inundó cuando escuchó sonidos metálicos y secos. 

Shi MinZhe levantó la cabeza hacia Xu AnRong, su rostro estaba serio y sin alteraciones. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta, ese extraño collar que anteriormente decoraba su cuello ya no estaba, como si nunca hubiera existido. 

"Enciérrenlo" fue lo único que dijo Xu AnRong, antes de que dos guardias con un aspecto feroz vinieran a recogerlo. 

Shi MinZhe enseguida habló: "¡Espera no me has dejado explicarme! ¡Maldita sea, que líder tan cruel eres!" 

Xu AnRong lo ignoró, caminando hacia la salida. Shi MinZhe bufó y los dos guardias lo tiraron al interior de una celda vacía que fue cubierta con alguna especie de barrera espiritual, impidiendo cualquier tipo de salida. 

El suelo estaba frío, húmedo y sucio. A Shi MinZhe se le revolvió el estómago, prefería ignorar qué tipo de suciedad era la que ahora manchaba su pobre trasero. Tampoco es que él viniera de vivir una vida llena de lujos extremos, pero esto era un trato demasiado indigno. 

La familia de Shi MinZhe contaba con un gran patrimonio, por lo cual, la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia fue acomodada. Las cosas se torcieron cuando llegó a la universidad, donde al no poder dar la talla, sus padres se avergonzaron hasta la muerte por tener un hijo como él y lo echaron. A Shi MinZhe tampoco es que le importara en demasía, después de todo nunca tuvo un trato cercano a ellos, y aún existían sus otros dos hermanos que si podían llenarlos de orgullo y reconocimiento. 

Shi MinZhe estrechó sus ojos, apenas podía ver nada, a excepción de algunas franjas de luz que venían de algún lugar cercano. El sonido de los otros prisioneros ponían su piel de punta, esto era como un pequeño infierno oscuro.

Definitivamente las prisiones subterráneas de la secta Senshi Xu no eran un lugar agradable donde estar. Al menos, aprovecharía el tiempo para pensar y sacar algunas conclusiones. 

Había transmigrado a un cuerpo sin importancia, con probabilidad a un carne de cañón sin mucho futuro. Xu AnRong lo tomó como sospechoso por los acontecimientos ocurridos antes de la transmigración, y por último fue encerrado como un delincuente. 

Algo estaba haciendo mal. 

"¿Al menos tendré energía espiritual? ¿Técnicas avanzadas de lucha o sabré manejar la espada?" Murmuró para si mismo, de momento, lo primero era lo único que podía comprobar ahora.

Se concentró como pudo, intentando percibir la posible energía espiritual recorrer su cuerpo, pero solo una pequeña bola de luz se formó en la palma de su mano, antes de desaparecer, incluso algo dolió en el interior.

Shi MinZhe comenzó a sudar frío, ni siquiera había realizado un esfuerzo descomunal, ¿entonces por qué se encontraba tan exhausto? ¡Vaya cuerpo más inútil! 

"Genial, tampoco tengo una condición física adecuada para el cultivo"Shi MinZhe se acurrucó en una gran bola, juntando sus piernas y brazos. 

Esta no era la transmigración que imaginó en sus sueños. 

En medio de la oscuridad, comenzó a echar de menos el mundo moderno. Su teléfono, ordenador y por sobretodo, las novelas que tenía pendientes por leer, además de los fans que esperaban una nueva entrada en su blog. 

El bonito y maravilloso mundo de "Cambio a la vida simple a través de las nubes" que había leído, de repente se convirtió en el peor lugar que podía estar. 

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en este entorno hostil?

Si al menos tuviera un sistema que le indicara lo que tenía que hacer, aunque fuera cruel, él obedecería para descubrir su propósito. Nada más lejos de la realidad, le tocó vivir una transmigración común, tendría que descubrir por si mismo y actuar en consecuencia. 

Cuando la respiración agitada se hubo calmado, llevó una mano a su frente para limpiar el sudor aún presente. Era pesimista por naturaleza, pero no todo podía ser tan malo, así que lo volvió a intentar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. De nuevo, la energía espiritual comenzó a fluir a través de su cuerpo como un calmado río, pero cuando llegaba a cierto punto, se esfumaba como si nunca hubiera existido, provocando una reacción inversa. Algo debía estar mal con su base de cultivo o núcleo. 

Agitó sus manos y ya no volvió a insistir, el dolor apretando su pecho hasta ahogarlo, incluso tuvo que tapar su boca para que una bocanada de sangre no escapara.

"Hasta en otra oportunidad para vivir tengo que sufrir de mala suerte" 

Shi MinZhe se lamentó por enésima vez en su primer día, preguntándose cuando tiempo estaría en esta celda que atentaba contra su integridad física.

*****  
[1] Zhangmen: líder de secta.


	5. Shi MinZhe quiere ser un buen disicípulo

Unas fuertes cadenas hechas de un metal pesado y firme sujetaban sus muñecas y tobillos, provocándole un dolor insoportable cada vez que se movía. Shi MinZhe no sabía porqué ahora se encontraba atado de esta manera, incluso el lugar parecía haber cambiado. 

Miró a cada lado, encontrándose en un espacio más amplio. No eran las prisiones subterráneas de Senshi Xu, había sido llevado a otra zona diferente. 

Las cadenas brillaron, dejando escapar un sonido seco. Una circulación de energía espiritual fluyó a través del metal llegando hasta el cuerpo de Shi MinZhe. Fue de todo menos agradable.

Shi MinZhe aulló de dolor, escupiendo una gran bocanada de sangre que se juntó con la ya presente en el suelo, creando un escenario desagradable. Esta escena revolvió su estómago, estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría a este tipo de situaciones escabrosas.

Parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos desenfocados lograron vislumbrar a una figura alta entrar. Enseguida, empezó a sudar frío debido al miedo que su presencia le había provocado.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

"Xu-zhangmen" una voz gruesa llamó.

Al escuchar esa oración, Shi MinZhe recuperó la consciencia, todavía con el corazón agitado. Las cadenas en sus manos y pies habían desaparecido al igual que el dolor. Se encontraba de nuevo en esa celda en las prisiones subterráneas.

"Así que fue una pesadilla..." murmuró llevando una mano a su cabeza, aún algo mareado.

Pero esa pesadilla, se sintió muy real.

Varias personas se agruparon fuera, Shi MinZhe no las pudo ver con claridad debido a la falta de luz, pero sin duda uno de ellos era Xu AnRong. 

"Xu-zhangmen aquí tenemos los informes correspondientes"

Shi MinZhe agudizó el oído, acercándose a la barrera de la celda de forma silenciosa. 

"No hay ninguna información relacionada con este nombre, por lo que podemos descartar su relación con algún bando enemigo. Simplemente parece ser un cultivador común de alguna zona extranjera" ese hombre continuó hablando.

Por una parte, Shi MinZhe se sintió aliviado, al menos los posibles motivos de sospecha habían desaparecido. Por otra lado, eso significaba que era alguien sin importancia.

¿Enserio había transmigrado a un personaje cualquiera? 

Después de revisar los informes una última vez, Xu AnRong ordenó liberarlo y la retirada de los asistentes y guardias. 

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Fuera, la noche había caído. ¿Cuantos días pasó dentro de la prisión? 

El frío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza debido a los fuertes vientos. La ropa que llevaba puesta ahora mismo apenas podría protegerlo de la temperatura exterior. Aparte, estaba sucio, provocando una sensación de incomodidad.

Xu AnRong caminó delante suya en silencio, su imponente figura alzándose en la oscuridad de la noche. Shi MinZhe frunció su ceño, ¿a donde se había ido el Xu AnRong que admiraba? Desde que llegó, solo lo había tratado de mal en peor.

La transmigración había sucedido demasiado pronto. 

Querido Bing Wen, por favor confiesa tus sentimientos cuanto antes a nuestro querido protagonista, y haz que su personalidad sea un poco más agradable. 

Los pasos de Xu AnRong se detuvieron en una pequeña plaza que conectaba con varios edificios exteriores. A esta hora, nada podía ser escuchado, a excepción de las respiraciones agitadas.

Xu AnRong se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en él. Cada vez que lo hacía, Shi MinZhe solo podía sentir una especie de ventisca helada calando en sus huesos. 

"A pesar de haber sido liberado, aún sigues bajo sospecha" comenzó a decir. "Te quedarás aquí y serás vigilado hasta que se terminen de hacer las investigaciones pertinentes"

Shi MinZhe puso los ojos en blanco, ¿no se habían hecho ya? ¿por qué desconfiaba tanto de él? Negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo callado.

"¿Existe algún problema? Si quieres, puedes regresar a la prisión y esperar tus días allí" Xu AnRong comentó molesto.

"Eh, ¡no!" agitó ambas manos. "Me parecen correctas sus decisiones, Xu-zhangmen" cierta pizca de ironía se mezcló en esa oración.

La verdad, prefería estar en cualquier lugar de la secta antes que volver a esas prisiones malditas. 

Xu AnRong le dedicó una mirada afilada y después dijo: "Serás asignado a la división Yunduan Yao bajo la supervisión de Ming Hui"

Los ojos de Shi MinZhe casi se salen de sus cuencas. ¿Había dicho Ming Hui?

Justo como si hubiera sido llamada, ella apareció en escena. Shi MinZhe se quedó estático en el sitio, mirando atentamente como se acercaba en su dirección a paso lento. 

El fluir sonoro de los zapatos cesó cuando estuvieron frente a frente. 

"¿Esta es la persona sospechosa?" Ming Hui le dedicó una mirada indiferente, como si Shi MinZhe fuera la menor de las amenazas. 

Ming Hui era la maestra de la división Yunduan Yao, la cual estaba especializada en medicina, siendo un pilar fundamental para la secta Senshi Xu. Sus grandes conocimientos sobre esta materia y su fuerte cultivo la llevaron a convertirse en una importante figura incapaz de ser ignorada.

Antes de que Xu AnRong contestara, Ming Hui se acercó a Shi MinZhe y sin previo aviso, tomó una de sus muñecas. Sus finos dedos se clavaron allí, comprobando algo. Después de un largo rato suspiró a la vez que sus facciones se teñían con el reflejo de un enfado absoluto. 

"Sabes que no acepto a personas con un nivel de cultivo tan bajo, aunque decir que cuenta con una base de cultivo sería un halago para él. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" Ming Hui se cruzó de brazos, incapaz de mirar a Shi MinZhe un solo segundo más. 

Shi MinZhe lloró por dentro mientras que por fuera su rostro continuaba pálido. 

Existía otro detalle importante al que se debía prestar atención. Ming Hui, además de ser la maestra de la división Yunduan Yao, era la persona de máxima confianza para Xu AnRong. Podría decirse, que contaban con una amistad profunda, por lo que Ming Hui se podía permitir todas las libertades posibles.

Xu AnRong la escucharía sin ningún problema.

Cuando estas dos personas se juntaban, era imposible ganar cualquier tipo de duelo, y uno saldría derrotado sin remedio. Shi MinZhe se sintió como si estuviera en la batalla decisiva contra el jefe final. 

"Ming Hui, él es quien se vio transportado conmigo. Necesito que esté bajo tu cargo para que puedas mantenerlo vigilado" Xu AnRong habló, manteniendo la calma que lo caracterizaba. 

En cuanto Xu AnRong pronunció esas palabras, algo pareció cambiar en Ming Hui, sus ojos rezumando una curiosidad desconocida. Volvió a enfocar su visión en Shi MinZhe, quién no sabía que decir en estos momentos.

Ming Hui recuperó la compostura y dijo: "De acuerdo, espero que no sea mucho tiempo, estamos en el período de capacitación de los nuevos discípulos" su tono continuaba siendo molesto.

Shi MinZhe se sorprendió ante su respuesta, pensando que Ming Hui se negaría hasta el final o existirían más negativas, sin embargo, no fue así. 

La acción de la mujer lo dejó algo aturdido.

Xu AnRong asintió."Tengo que atender otros asuntos, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme" 

Dicho esto, Xu AnRong marchó sin siquiera prestarle atención a Shi MinZhe. Por otra parte, Ming Hui quemaba su mirada en él.

"No eres de ninguna utilidad en la división, incluso tu cultivo es mediocre por no decir inexistente. Solo he aceptado como un favor personal" Ming Hui expresó sin compasión alguna.

Shi MinZhe continuaba llorando por dentro, primero era encarcelado y ahora esto. Desconocía cual de las dos opciones era peor. 

Ming Hui se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a las instalaciones de la división. Con mil y una dudas encima, Shi MinZhe terminó por seguirla.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Yunduan Yao respiraba un aire de serenidad y paz, que se vio incrementada gracias al ambiente nocturno. La falta de discípulos a estas horas provocaba una sensación de vacío y soledad. 

Ming Hui apenas le prestó atención, claramente disgustada por su presencia. Ordenó a varios sirvientes que le asignaran una habitación cualquiera. 

"Si estás pensando en escapar, te sugiero que abandones esa idea en tu cabeza. Cada rincón está vigilado" le advirtió.

"Seré un buen disicípulo" respondió de forma sarcástica. 

Si las miradas mataran, Ming Hui ya habría acabado con la vida de Shi MinZhe mil y una veces.

La figura altiva de Ming Hui desapareció en la distancia después de darle algunas advertencias extras, y Shi MinZhe al fin quedó solo. 

Lo primero que hizo Shi MinZhe, fue revisar la habitación. Esta era sumamente pequeña, apenas y podía moverse con libertad sin llegar a chocarse con algún mueble. Además de eso, la cama contaba con una sábana en mal estado y la superficie donde se supone que tenía que dormir estaba sucia. 

Mejor esto a nada, pensó. 

Colocó la sábana como pudo, tumbando su cansado cuerpo después. Siendo de noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba por una diminuta ventana delante suya. 

Shi MinZhe había aceptado su destino. 

No sabía cómo había llegado aquí, transmigrando a su novela favorita. Los sucesos avanzaban veloces, dejando su mente confusa y perdida. 

Podría tener mala suerte, pero pensó que lo mejor ahora, era convertirse en un buen disicípulo de la secta Senshi Xu y ver que camino debería tomar cuando todas las sospechas sobre su persona hubieran desaparecido. 

Sobrevir era su principal motivación y vivir sin problemas su mayor deseo. Tampoco contaba con grandes expectativas.

Aunque existía el problema de la falta de cultivo en su cuerpo. Podría tomar esa interrogante primero, y resolverla cuanto antes. 

En medio de la oscuridad, Shi MinZhe probó un nuevo intento para cultivar. Solo necesitaba un poco de concentración añadida. Ignoró el sudor frío y el incesante dolor para conseguir de alguna manera que la energía espiritual avanzara. 

Sucedió así durante unos largos minutos, hasta que ya no pudo más. Al menos, había logrado un avance, por muy diminuto que fuese. 

Limpió los restos de sangre en su boca, pasando por alto el desagradable sabor. Apenas podía verse, pero sabía que tendría un aspecto desastroso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin poder aguantar el malestar general. 

Ming Hui había dicho que todo el lugar estaba vigilado, aunque deducía que eso era para los alrededores de Yunduan Yao. Mientras no intentara ningún escape, podría estar bien. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación, encontrándose con un largo pasillo que conducía al exterior. Según su memoria sobre la novela, deberían de existir unas aguas termales con propiedades revitalizantes cerca. Algo que le vendría muy bien. 

Con la única presencia de la luna como acompañante, Shi MinZhe avanzó cauteloso, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sus deducciones habían sido correctas, cuando escuchó el sonido del agua y la humedad creciente. 

Un aura feliz pareció envolverlo, similar a un niño pequeño al cual acababan de premiar. Echó un último vistazo, antes de quitar las ropas en su cuerpo y adentrarse al agua tibia. Enseguida pudo notar como sus músculos se relajaban, y no dudó en apoyar su cabeza contra el borde de piedra, hundiéndose más. 

Se encontraba tan agusto, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando dos figuras también aparecieron por allí, hablando animadamente. La conversación cesó al notar a Shi MinZhe. 

"Hermano, es la persona de esta mañana"

Shi MinZhe abrió sus ojos alarmado, la poca paz que había logrado reunir se esfumó como la lluvia en el desierto. No tenía donde esconderse, así que simplemente esperó.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar" 

Shi MinZhe miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con Bing Wen y Bing Ming, quienes lo observaban curioso. Dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara antes de asentir. Ambos hermanos iban vestidos con túnicas más simples que las de la vez anterior, con seguridad también vendrían a darse un baño. 

"¿Cómo podemos llamarte?" inquirió Bing Wen.

"Mi nombre es MinZhe" 

"Joven maestro MinZhe entonces" habló Bing Ming esta vez.

Shi MinZhe negó con la cabeza. "No son necesarias tantas formalidades" resultaba extraño ser tratado con tanto respeto.

"Está bien" Bing Wen rió. "¿Has sido asignado a la división Yunduan Yao? Tu cultivo debe ser alto" comentó en un tono amable.

Bing Ming se sentó a un lado, jugando con sus pies descalzos en el agua. "¡Ming Hui no acepta a cualquiera! Tienes suerte" exclamó divertida.

"Shimei, cuida tus palabras" Bing Wen le reprendió. 

Bing Ming hizo un puchero, pero se mantuvo callada. 

"En realidad... Es todo lo contrario, mi cultivo es extremadamente bajo. Xu-zhangmen me ha puesto bajo vigilancia" se lamentó, llevando ambas manos a su rostro. 

"¿Vigilancia? ¿Has hecho algo malo?" el breve periodo de silencio en Bing Ming se rompió con esa pregunta. Bing Wen la miró agotado, aveces no podía controlar a su hermana. 

"¡No! ¡Xu AnRong es el peor líder!" gritó tan alto, que seguro fue escuchado hasta en otro país.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los tres, Shi MinZhe quiso coser su boca para no hablar más. Aveces le era imposible controlar su lengua afilada. Una risa se escuchó por parte de Bing Ming poco después.

"Xu-zhangmen puede ser algo estricto aveces, pero es porque se preocupa demasiado por su secta. Seguro que todo se acaba solucionando pronto" Bing Wen lo consoló.

Hablar desde el punto de la admiración, siempre es fácil. Shi MinZhe pensaba igual, hasta que acabó en este desastre. 

Antes de soltar alguna otra tontería, Shi MinZhe se mantuvo callado, simplemente lavando su cara hasta que fue suficiente. Debería volver a la habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. 

"Por cierto, nosotros somos..." Bing Wen no pudo terminar la frase. 

Shi MinZhe lo miró de reojo, notando una expresión extraña en él. 

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó confuso.

Bing Ming se levantó enseguida para situarse a su lado, obteniendo la misma expresión aturdida. 

"Disculpa mi atrevimiento" 

Shi MinZhe sintió a Bing Wen agacharse detrás suya, tocando su espalda. Un quejido de dolor escapó por su cuerpo debido a esta acción. 

"¡Hermano está sangrando!" exclamó Bing Ming preocupada.

"Rápido trae algunas vendas, agua medicinal y un ungüento" le ordenó. Bing Ming desapareció rápidamente para cumplir dicha orden. 

¿Había dicho sangre? La cabeza de Shi MinZhe comenzó a dar vueltas. 

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?" volvió a preguntar ansioso.

Bing Ming pasó de nuevo una de sus manos por su espalda con suma cautela. La reacción fue la misma, Shi MinZhe aulló de dolor.

"Tres grandes cicatrices están presentes en la parte superior de tu espalda. Parecen recientes"


	6. Shi MinZhe quiere cultivar

El ambiente tranquilo de la aguas termales fue disipado, llevado por un fuerte viento, y siendo sustituido con una capa de desconcierto bastante densa, incapaz de ser cortada. 

La cabeza de Shi MinZhe comenzó a doler, un dolor agudo que no le permitía pensar con claridad, capaz de ahogarlo. 

En una especie de susurro, preguntó: "¿Qué?"

Bing Wen detrás suya, no se atrevió a volver a tocar esas profundas heridas, simplemente quedándose a un lado. "A primera instancia, es difícil determinar su origen, pero parecen haber sido hechas con un arma ligera. ¿Te has peleado con alguien recientemente?"

Shi MinZhe se tensó por un momento. ¿Qué iba a saber él, si recién acababa de llegar a este mundo?

Negó y dijo: "Soy incapaz de recordar" 

En un tono calmado, similiar al viento de la primavera en una mañana fresca, Bing Wen lo consoló: "No te preocupes, mi hermana vendrá pronto con lo necesario" 

Shi MinZhe cerró los ojos, aguantando el punzante dolor de cabeza que parecía disiparse a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Un cuerpo herido e incapaz de cultivar, ¿qué futuro tendría? Aunque, quizás las cosas no parecían tan simples. Shi MinZhe comenzó a sospechar. 

De momento, lo que tenía era que su cultivo estaba dañado, quizá sellado por algún propósito. Ahora, también existían feas heridas recientes. 

¿Y si no hubiera transmigrado en un personaje común? ¿Podría ser más fuerte de lo que parecía en un principio? 

Por más que recordaba y con los bastos conocimientos que tenía sobre la novela, jamás se presentó alguien con estas características. Común o no, sin duda el misterio que rondaba este cuerpo podría clasificarse como interesante. 

Su cabeza dejó de doler cuando unos pasos ligeros se escucharon, junto con una voz dulce. Bing Ming le entregó los elementos necesarios a su hermano y se situó a un lado, observando. 

"Lo siento, será algo molesto" Bing Wen le advirtió, y sin más palabras, comenzó a trabajar.

Shi MinZhe se encontraba demasiado exhausto como para protestar, dejándose hacer y mordiendo su labio inferior, aguantando el ardor de la piel al contacto con los fuertes medicamentos. 

Bing Wen primero limpio la zona con el agua medicinal, asegurándose que de que no quedara ningún resto que pudiera causar infección, después aplicó el ungüento que tenía un olor desagradable pero que era bastante eficaz contra los cortes, y por último intentó cubrir las cicatrices gracias a las vendas. 

Todo esto fue llevado con suma eficiencia, como si ya la hubiera hecho múltiples veces en el pasado, una técnica perfecta. Shi MinZhe comprobó en primera persona las capacidades de Bing Wen. 

"Puedes quedarte con el ungüento. Lo mejor será que lo apliques hasta que las cicatrices terminen de curarse" Bing Wen le explicó con calma. 

A un lado, Bing Ming dijo: "Parece que tus ropas están sucias. Me las llevaré para limpiarlas y te traeré unas nuevas mientras" 

Habiendo recibido tantas amabilidades de golpe, Shi MinZhe no sabía cómo sentirse, aturdido por un momento, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de replicar, Bing Ming fue veloz como un pajarito a la deriva; yendo y viniendo con un conjunto nuevo tal y como dijo. 

Tanto la medicina como la ropa fueran dejadas cerca de su persona, para que cuando saliera, pudiera encontrarlas con facilidad. 

"Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con nosotros" le dijo primero Bing Wen a Shi MinZhe, después, se dirigió hacia su hermana, "Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde y mañana las lecciones son una hora antes" 

Bing Ming hizo un pequeño puchero pero al final asintió. Se despidieron de él y abandonaron las aguas termales en cuestión de segundos. 

Shi MinZhe volvió a quedar solo, siendo acompañado únicamente por el sonido del agua a su alrededor. Después de un inicio desastroso, estos dos hermanos similares a un par de ángeles, le ofrecieron un poco de calidez.

Quizá fuera muy pronto para decirlo, pero Shi MinZhe sentía que tanto Bing Wen como Bing Ming, podían hacer las cosas más fáciles. 

Dio por terminado el desastroso intento de relajación, saliendo de las aguas. Al contrario que la ropa con la que había aparecido, el conjunto que Bing Ming le proporcionó era de colores blancos, limpio y ordenado. 

No estaba acostumbrado a llevar tonos claros y mucho menos blancos, solo que dada la situación, ninguna queja podía ser hecha. Se vistió rápidamente y recogió el frasco de ungüento del suelo. 

Shi MinZhe miró de un lado a otro, antes de regresar a pasos rápidos hacia la indigna habítacion.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════ 

"Cambio a la vida simple a través de las nubes" era una novela romántica con una delicada y pulida narración. Esta novela alcanzó altos puestos en la página original de publicación, obteniendo elevadas puntuaciones y comentarios positivos por cada lector que entraba. 

Shi MinZhe había sido uno de esos lectores, alabando cada día el potencial de la novela. Él pensaba en lo maravilloso que era el escritor y el buen trabajo que logró al elaborar un hermoso mundo y personajes honestos y valientes.

Ahora que estaba aquí, no todo parecía ser tan bonito a cómo se lo imaginó en un principio. Al menos de momento, la suerte parecía huir de él. 

Si pudiera regresar, sin duda se encargaría de maldecir al autor hasta la muerte. 

En la primera noche en la división Yunduan Yao, Shi MinZhe vagó de un lado a otro en la cama, hasta que el sol se alzó en el amplio cielo, dando inicio a un nuevo día. 

Apenas pudo dormir, su rostro pálido y ojos hinchados, denotaban la falta de sueño. En cuanto se incorporó en el borde de la cama, el agudo dolor de las heridas en su espalda le hizo quejarse.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta, hasta que escuchó varias voces en la distancia, parecían ser la señorita Ming Hui y Xu AnRong. Molesto, ni siquiera les quiso prestar atención, desechando sus ideas de levantarse y volviendo a hundirse en la cama. 

¿Podría evitarlos en algún momento? Imposible, tratándose de dos personas importantes. 

Por una parte, el carácter de Ming Hui era casi o más terrible que el suyo propio cuando se enfadaba. Dura y estricta a niveles elevados, ella podría acabar con él si quiera. 

Del otro lado, con Xu AnRong era casi lo mismo, solo que aquí Shi MinZhe tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería no odiarlo, solo que los acontecimientos le fueron adversos, la admiración filtrándose lentamente a lo largo del río de la decepción.

Por supuesto, tampoco podía desaparecer de un momento a otro. Esperaba que la situación cambiara cuando Xu AnRong comenzara su romance con Bing Wen, olvidándose de él. 

Shi MinZhe tendría que forzar los escenarios para que ocurriera más pronto que tarde.

Si él interfiere desde las sombras, aparte del romance de los protagonistas, ningún cambio importante debería ocurrir. 

Abandonando el lugar seguro que eran sus pensamientos, Shi MinZhe volvió en si, viendo como Ming Hui entraba en la habitación junto a Xu AnRong. El primero en observarlo fue Xu AnRong, sus ojos gélidos cubiertos por una capa de escarcha, no mostraban muchas emociones a simple vista. Por otra parte, Ming Hui, dejaba entrever un cierto deje de molestia.

Shi MinZhe no dijo nada, esperando a que hablara, simplemente apoyándose en la cama como si un asunto trivial estuviera a punto de ser tratado. 

Ming Hui fue la única en hablar, explicándole la situación. Después de otra exhaustiva investigación para confirmar los antecedentes, Shi MinZhe fue descartado como sospechoso de algún tipo, por lo que no era ninguna amenaza para la secta Senshi Xu. 

Shi MinZhe quiso esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, era la primera noticia medianamente buena que recibía, pero se contuvo, fingiendo seriedad. 

Con eso resuelto, se podría decir que era una persona libre, solo que Shi MinZhe carecía de planes. No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, mucho menos conocía a nadie, hablando en el sentido personal, sería difícil manejarse en un mundo en el cual nunca había estado físicamente. 

Shi MinZhe cruzó sus brazos y dijo sin ninguna emoción aparente: "Si ya no supongo un problema, entonces podría pertenecer a la secta Senshi Xu"

Ming Hui abrió los ojos en sorpresa, recuperando la compostura en cuestión de segundos. Afilió sus lengua, y habló: "Tu cultivo es de los peores que he visto en mucho tiempo, será mejor que vuelvas a tu lugar de origen y practiques hasta alcanzar un nivel decente. Solo aceptamos gente con potencial suficiente para ver resultados"

Esas palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro, apenas prestando atención. 

"Entonces, ¿qué mejor que en Senshi Xu? La secta más reconocida en TianTan, liderada por el gran Xu AnRong" mintió, aunque existía cierta parte de verdad en el fondo. 

La expresión tranquila de Xu AnRong pareció cambiar, mostrando cierto interés en lo que estaba diciendo. Antes de que Ming Hui hablara de nuevo, la interrumpió. 

"Eres audaz, buscando las palabras adecuadas para salvar a tu propia persona" comenzó a decir Xu AnRong, su tono parecía dejar entrever cierta diversión. "Comenzarás las entrenamientos mañana junto con los demás recién llegados"

Enseguida, Shi MinZhe se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

Es sabido por todos, que los entrenamientos en Senshi Xu son exigentes, estrictos y sin opción a muchos fallos. Una vez que eras aceptado, lo primero sería pasar varios días en el campo de entrenamiento, donde te enseñarían lo básico sobre técnicas de lucha, habilidades con la espada y el manejo del cultivo. Tiempo más tarde, los maestros de cada división se reunirán para evaluar quien se queda y quien no. Por último, serías asignado a una división en concreto. 

Las más importantes eran la medicinal, Yunduan Yao, y la marcial, Zhanshi Jingshen, pues contaban con maestros sumamente reconocidos. 

Por este motivo, Xu AnRong lo estaba evaluando desde el minuto número uno, teniendo en cuenta las dificultades presentes en los entrenamientos. Si Shi MinZhe fuera otro cualquiera, no podría haberse dado cuenta de la sutil implicación de Xu AnRong al hacerle dicha propuesta. 

Liberando la sonrisa que había intentando ocultar en lo profundo de su corazón, Shi MinZhe contestó: "Por supuesto" 

Ming Hui parecía enfadada hasta la médula, y aunque en otras circunstancias intervendría sin problema alguno, en esta ocasión mantuvo su boca cerrada, acatando los deseos de Xu AnRong. 

Shi MinZhe tomó esto como una pequeña gran victoria. 

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Los entrenamientos que deberían haber empezado el día de hoy, se pospusieron hasta mañana debido a decisiones del líder que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar. Los aspirantes a discípulos, tendrían la oportunidad para mentalizarse, practicar y recorrer la secta Senshi Xu a su antojo. 

Shi MinZhe no desaprovechó el regalo, abandonando la habitación media hora después de las noticias. 

Su primer objetivo fue ir a cultivar al bonito bosque Juhua. Aparte del tema relacionado con Xu AnRong, era lo que más le interesaba en este momento. 

Si su cuerpo lleno de incógnitas no avanzaba, ¿qué clase de vida le esperaría? Además, en cierta parte quería probar eso de ser un cultivador. 

Sobrevivir y sobrevivir. 

Shi MinZhe ya se había mentalizado, los cambios abruptos que la vida presentaba, tendría que aceptarlos sin rechistar. Desde que pisó este mundo, los días tranquilos habían terminado, las preocupaciones antiguas siendo sustituidas por unas nuevas y emocionantes. 

Era alguien capaz de adaptarse, mientras no fuera molestado, dejándolo avanzar a su ritmo. Quizá por este motivo, tuvo ciertos problemas con sus padres en el pasado. 

De camino al bosque de Juhua, se encontró con multitud de personas, cada una yendo en direcciones diferentes. Algunos lucían emocionados, otros perdidos y un pequeño porcentaje de ellos se mostraban seguros de si mismos. 

Shi MinZhe ignoró a todos, llegando con rapidez a las afueras de la secta. Enseguida, pudo percibir la elevada energía espiritual. Le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que no hubiera nadie aquí, ya que sin duda era el mejor lugar si uno quería practicar. Celebró en su interior y se sentó en un rincón cualquiera.

Una suave brisa soplaba, los blancos pétalos de los crisantemos dispersos creaban un ambiente idílico para el reposo mental. Shi MinZhe cerró los ojos y se dispuso a cultivar. 

La situación continuaba siendo la misma, la energía espiritual incapaz de fluir, siendo obstaculizada por una barrera invisible. Aunque Shi MinZhe sentía que cada vez que lo intentaba, un pequeño tramo lograba ser liberado, avanzando de forma sutil. 

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que una capa de sudor frío lo envolviera, empujándolo a tomar descansos de forma continuaba. Limpió su frente, esperó unos segundos y volvió a empezar, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de alguien.

Giró la cabeza a un lado, dibujando una figura ligera que se acercaba a él a un ritmo tranquilo. 

Era Ming Hui.


	7. Shi MinZhe descubre un objeto clave

El buen ambiente que Shi MinZhe había logrado, pareció disiparse momentáneamente, rompiendo la concentración acumulada. Se mantuvo en silencio y volvió la vista al frente. 

¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Ming Hui tampoco dijo nada, su figura simplemente acercándose hasta acabar a su lado, observándolo desde arriba con el ceño fruncido. 

"Es inútil que intentes cultivar, las pruebas son mañana. Deberías reconsiderar tu decisión de quedarte aquí" 

Aunque lo dijo en un tono calmado, las palabras pronunciadas por Ming Hui fueron como un un veneno invisible, calando con lentitud hasta su corazón para hacerle daño. 

Shi MinZhe también lo sabía, pero aún así quería intentarlo, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder; aparte de su cara. 

Aunque fue provocado, contestó con la misma calma: "Quien sabe si la suerte decida aparecer delante mía"

Fingiendo que no estaba ahí, Shi MinZhe volvió a adoptar una postura de concentración máxima, cerrando sus ojos. Está acción enfureció aún más a Ming Hui, quien agotó toda su paciencia.

En un gesto desprevenido, tomó una de sus muñecas, clavando sus finos dedos sin reparo alguno. Fue tan de sorpresa, que Shi MinZhe no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

"Eres alguien extraño, venido de la nada, con un cultivo dañado incapaz de avanzar" Ming Hui soltó su muñeca después de unos largos segundos. "¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones para quedarte aquí?"

El rostro de Shi Minzhe se mantuvo sereno, aunque por dentro su enfado comenzaba a hervir poco a poco. Sabiendo que no podría cultivar en calma hasta que la mujer se fuera, Shi MinZhe se levantó, sacudiendo sus manos y enfrentandola. 

"Sólo intento demostrar lo que puedo hacer, no tengo ninguna intención oculta" 

Esas palabras eran mitad mentira, mitad verdad. Pero Ming Hui pareció no tragarse nada de lo que había dicho, su rostro volviéndose más y más oscuro.

"¿Por qué tanto interés entonces? Puedes ir a cualquier otro lugar" Ming Hui insistió, incapaz de aceptarlo.

Shi MinZhe desconocía porque Ming Hui deseaba con tantas ganas que se marchara. ¿Acaso le había hecho un mal terrible e imperdonable? 

Él soltó un largo suspiro, dejando escapar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. 

"¿Por qué tanto interés en entorpecer mi camino entonces? Tampoco es como si mi presencia fuera a cambiar algo aquí... Es más, ni siquiera tiene que ver contigo" 

Ming Hui se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de decir. Su expresión se suavizó, aparentemente en calma. Fue ahí cuando Shi MinZhe tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sin esperarlo o tener alguna posibilidad de escapar, Shi MinZhe fue golpeado de lleno por un haz de luz, cayendo al suelo junto a un ruido sordo.

Sujetó su cabeza que ahora daba vueltas, intentando enfocar su visión distorsionada. A Shi MinZhe le costaba respirar.

"Un simple ataque y ya estás así, creo que la prueba será bastante divertida" Ming Hui rió por lo bajo, viendo su estado lamentable.

No solo lo golpeaba a traición, sino que también se burlaba de su pobre persona. 

Cuando se recuperó, Shi MinZhe miró al verde y extenso suelo, sin decir nada aunque enfurecido hasta la muerte. Por otra parte, Ming Hui, al notar que ya no haría un movimiento más, se dio la vuelta; dispuesta a irse. 

Solo que, otro acontecimiento imprevisto ocurrió. 

Ming Hui se estremeció, como si un mal presagio hubiera caído, similar a un gran manto de oscuridad. Dio la vuelta a sus pasos, intentando averiguar el origen de tal drástico cambio. 

Lo que vio, solo hizo enfriar su piel aún más. El bosque Juhua ya no parecía un lugar agradable donde uno quisiera estar. 

Shi MinZhe quien aún no se había movido del lugar, parecía estar rodeado de un aura enturbiada, capaz de helar la sangre tibia. 

"¡Deja de jugar trucos! Si quieres morir ahora mismo, no tendré ningún problema en matarte" Ming Hui exclamó, ignorando su miedo y acercándose a él.

De un momento a otro, Shi MinZhe volvió en sí, parpadeando un par de veces y notando como el sabor metálico subía por su garganta. El ambiente estremecedor despareció como si nunca hubiese estado, similiar a un sueño confuso. 

Ming Hui tranquilizó su corazón agitado, regulando la energía espiritual. "Parece que eres más interesante de lo que imaginé en un principio"

Shi MinZhe se encontraba tan débil, que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Tragó la sangre que quería escapar por su boca, tosiendo un par de veces. 

¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso podía controlar otro tipo de energía que no fuera la espiritual?

En un gesto rápido, Ming Hui se agachó y sujetó su mentón con fuerza, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba. El rostro de Shi MinZhe estaba pálido. Por otra parte, sus ojos se presentaban como un océano en medio de la tormenta, inquietos, oscuros y llenos de un temor desconocido. 

"Hay algo tan extraño en ti... Pero aún soy incapaz de descubrir que es" murmuró Ming Hui, hablando más para ella misma que para la otra persona. 

Shi MinZhe pareció activarse, recordando donde estaba. 

"...Cuando lo sepas, no dudes en contarmelo" comentó de forma hostil. 

Ming Hui lo empujó a un lado, dejándolo caer. 

"Veremos si en el futuro puedes continuar siendo tan audaz" 

Los pasos de Ming Hui volvieron a alejarse, el idílico ambiente del bosque Juhua regresando a su estado natural. 

Shi MinZhe se puso boca arriba, observando el infinito cielo azul y soltó un gran suspiro. Nunca se había encontrado tan perdido en su vida, al menos, en esta.

Maldijo a todos los seres presentes sobre la tierra. 

La tarea de cultivar resultó en un total fracaso. ¿Cuántas cosas desagradables le iban a suceder? Y estaba seguro de que esto solo era el principio. 

Recuperó un poco de energía, antes de levantarse. Lo único que quería en este instante, era dormir varios meses seguidos. Con apenas fuerzas, caminó hasta la salida del bosque, su cabeza todavía en desorden. 

La prueba de mañana solo podía resultar en desastre. Si con anterioridad apenas tenía esperanzas de superarla, en este instante, esas esperanzas habían desapareció para jamás volver. Además, también había que añadirle el hecho de que parecía existir una energía distinta en este cuerpo inútil.

Justo cuando se acercaba a la salida, un sonido débil crujió bajo sus pies. Shi MinZhe miró en dicha dirección, encontrándose con un objeto inusual a simple vista. No dudó en agacharse y tomarlo en una de sus manos. 

El colgante que Xu AnRong había llevado la primera vez que se encontraron, yacía en su mano, ligeramente agrietado debido a la reciente pisada. Lo sujetó delanté de él, apreciando el brillo azul, que podía percibirse como traslucido debido a los rayos del sol que lo reflejaban desde el cielo.

Siendo Ming Hui la única persona que había estado aquí, con seguridad se le habría caído a ella cuando decidió irse. 

Shi MinZhe lo sujetó con fuerza y sonrió.

Esto sin duda, era un objeto clave.


	8. Shi MinZhe descubre algo interesante

Después del incidente con Ming Hui, Shi Minzhe regresó a la habitación rápidamente.

Allí, comenzó a jugar con el interesante colgante en sus manos. ¿Por qué lo tenía Ming Hui en primer lugar? ¿Acaso no pertenecía a Xu AnRong?

Shi Minzhe entrecerró sus ojos, observando detenidamente la dichosa joya. Estaba casi seguro de que algo importante se ocultaba detrás de ella. Además, en cuanto Ming Hui se diera cuenta de su perdida, vendría enseguida a recuperarla. 

Justo cuando estaba pensando en esto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Guardó el colgante a un lado en la cama y esperó.

"¿Minzhe? Soy yo, he venido a traer tu ropa limpia"

La cálida y alegre voz de Bing Ming lo calmó. 

Sin más, se levantó y la dejó pasar. En sus brazos estaba la ropa negra con la cual había aparecido aquí, pero en un mejor estado. 

Podría volver a su apariencia original. 

"Gracias" Shi Minzhe comentó de forma simple. 

"¡No es nada! Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedirnos ayuda" Bing Ming sonrió como de costumbre, ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

Esas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de algo.

"…Espera, si necesito tu ayuda en algo más" la interrumpió antes de que se fuera.

Bing Ming se quedó en el sitio, curiosa por las acciones de Shi Minzhe. 

Shi Minzhe no se lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntarle: "¿Sabes que es esto? ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?" 

Bing Ming tomó el collar en sus delicadas manos, observando el curioso objeto. Shi Minzhe clavó sus ojos en ella, esperando alguna reacción. 

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos.

"Umm, esto... Se parece a algunos de los artilugios espirituales que a nuestra shizun le gusta fabricar. Pero ya está roto, no tendrá ningún efecto, es una pena" el tono de Bing Ming se volvió triste. 

"¿Qué clase de efecto?" 

"Suelen ser para fortalecer y hacer circular mejor la energía espiritual durante un periodo corto de tiempo. Son muy efectivos, shizun a veces nos regala un conjunto de ellos" Bing Ming le explicó con una sonrisa.

"¿Es su único propósito? No existe... ¿Otra situación para la que pueda ser utilizado?" 

El corazón de Shi Minzhe latió un tono más rápido. 

Bing Ming por su parte mostró confusión ante la actitud algo extraña de el joven frente a ella. Sujetó el collar de nuevo y lo miró un par de veces más. 

"La verdad no, por mucho que piense. Shizun nos habría dicho algo" 

Shi Minzhe se rindió. Estaba claro que esta era la única información que podría obtener por ahora. Suspiró y tomó el objeto de vuelta.

"¡Lo siento!" Bing Ming juntó sus manos e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Shi Minzhe rio por no llorar, y se apresuró a decir: "Está bien, me has ayudado bastante" 

Con esas simples palabras, la adorable hermana pareció satisfecha. 

De todas formas, Shi Minzhe había descubierto algo interesante.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Un tiempo indeterminado pasó después de que Bing Ming abandonara la habitación.

Shi Minzhe se quitó las elegantes túnicas blancas para volver a la ropa original. Cuando sujetó dicha túnica blanca para dejarla a un lado, se dio cuenta de que algunas manchas color carmesí estaban presentes en la parte posterior.

Entonces recordó, ¿las heridas en su espalda aún no se habían curado? 

Rebuscó por la cama desordenada el ungüento que Bing Wen le ofreció. Como pudo, quitó las antiguas vendas donde el rojo era más reciente. 

Hacer esto sin que nadie le ayudara estaba resultando en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba regresar a las aguas termales para lavarse como era debido. Pero aún era muy pronto, Ming Hui podría aparecer en cualquier momento o cualquier otro discípulo. 

Maldijo un par de veces después de aplicarse el ungüento. Las heridas aún dolían, no estaban limpiadas de forma correcta y tendría que aguantar así hasta bien entrada la noche. 

Molesto, ignoró todo y se puso las prendas que le correspondían. 

Desistió de volver a cultivar en lo que restaba de día. Sabía que podría llevar al cuerpo inútil a peor estado y por el momento prefería evitarlo.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer? 

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pues por segunda vez alguien había llamado a la puerta. Solo que en esta ocasión, el sujeto la abrió al instante sin siquiera esperar una confirmación.

"¿Shi Minzhe? Por favor acompañame, Xu-zhangmen lo está buscando" el joven sirviente le explicó sin muchas emociones en su rostro. 

Con parte curiosidad, y con otra parte de miedo, Shi Minzhe lo siguió.

Fuera, el sol aún continuaba en lo alto. Los discípulos y aspirantes a discípulos rondaban por cada rincón de la secta. 

Si uno se parara a admirar el lugar con detenimiento, sin duda quedaría maravillado por la belleza de las edificaciones, que se mezclaban con la naturaleza en perfecta harmonía. 

Por desgracia, cada vez que Shi Minzhe caminaba por el impoluto suelo de Senshi Xu, solo era para experimentar sucesos desagradables. 

Xu AnRong tenía que estar llamándolo por algo así. 

¿Y que sería esta vez?

Junto al sirviente, llegaron enseguida a la zona central. El volumen de personas disminuyó de forma notable. Shi Minzhe por supuesto sabía, habían alcanzando el lugar más importante dentro de Senshi Xu. 

Un imponente edificio bañado por los rayos del sol les dio paso. Las escaleras para alcanzar la puerta no eran demasiadas, pero se sentían como una breve tortura.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, esta se abrió de repente, una figura salió con rapidez.

"¡Sin duda eres la persona más fría en todo Tiantan!" 

La figura resultó ser un hombre, quien con ese grito había roto la armonía del lugar. A pesar de las palabras dichas, su rostro se presentaba divertido, una sonrisa acentuando las hermosas facciones y marcando sus notable hoyuelos.

El hombre ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Shi Minzhe y continuó su caminó. Por otra parte, el sirviente lucia algo agraviado.

"Por favor pase" le indicó.

Shi Minzhe también quiso reírse, hasta que el gélido ambiente lo devolvió a la realidad. 

Dentro de la gran sala, únicamente quedaron dos personas.


	9. Shi Minzhe descubre...

La Gran Sala era un lugar lleno de magnificencia.

Allí, se debatían todos y cada uno de los asuntos importantes relacionados con la secta Senshi Xu. Como líder, Xu AnRong pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, trabajando sin descanso día y noche. 

Desde la lejanía, Shi Minzhe lo observó. Xu AnRong estaba situado detrás de una mesa alargada, con una cantidad importante de documentos en ambos lados, varios pinceles y el característico olor de la tinta fresca.

Shi Minzhe no se atrevió a acercarse, esperando que Xu AnRong dijera la primera palabra.

Al igual que el lugar, Xu AnRong desprendía magnificencia a su alrededor, provocando que uno se quedara maravillado o le temiera. Aunque también, ambas opciones podían ser posibles. 

Shi Minzhe pertenecía a este grupo de personas. 

A pesar de que la admiración desbordada en el río continuaba en conflicto, Shi Minzhe no podía negar que Xu AnRong era una figura importante. Ese aura y belleza descritos en la novela si eran ciertos, incluso potenciados al máximo. 

Cualquier joven podría caer ante sus encantos. Una pena que el gran líder solo estuviera interesado en los hombres. 

Esto no era un secreto para nadie en el país. 

Las elegantes manos de Xu AnRong dejaron el pincel que estaba utilizando a un lado, por fin enfrentando a Shi Minzhe. Aunque su expresión por fuera era inmutable, Shi Minzhe tenía muchas partes llenas de miedo.

La escarcha decoraba los ojos de Xu AnRong, tan fría que era capaz de quemar. En esa posición, Shi Minzhe se sentía como una pequeña hormiga delante del gran león.

"Es curioso" Xu AnRong comenzó a hablar, con esa voz grave y demandante. "Según los informes presentados por Ming Hui, tu cultivo es casi inexistente y el núcleo parece estar dañado. Sin embargo, pudiste atacarla a las afueras de la secta"

Shi Minzhe frunció su ceño, enseguida se dio cuenta de por dónde iban sus palabras. 

"Además, con una energía que no es común. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?" Xu AnRong descansó una de sus manos en la mesa, levantando los dedos cada cierto tiempo y creando una simple melodía continua. 

Por supuesto, Ming Hui hablaría con Xu AnRong sobre esto. Claro que, a su manera.

"Esa historia no es del todo cierta" Shi Minzhe se atrevió a decir.

Xu AnRong permaneció impasible.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que sus palabras son mentira?" 

Shi Minzhe frunció más el ceño. ¿Cómo puedes ganar contra el protagonista? Está claro que el destino solo soplará en su dirección. 

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo" 

Pero eso no significa que no lo intente.

Él no sabía lo que sucedía con su cuerpo. Sería atrevido afirmar que podía controlar dos tipos de energía. Ni siquiera Xu AnRong contando con un alto cultivo podía hacerlo. 

"Veo que valor no te falta para negar las palabras de los maestros. Si es así, demuéstralo"

"…"

Shi Minzhe agachó la cabeza, ¿como reaccionaría su cuerpo esta vez? 

De por sí ya estaba cansado por todo lo acontecido en el día de hoy. Además, cada vez que intentaba usar su cultivo, este provocaba un dolor agudo en él. 

Sin pensarlo otra vez, intentó reunir energía en una de sus manos. Aguantó el dolor y continuó.

Una casi traslúcida bola de luz se formó en su palma. Permaneció unos segundos y después desapareció. Lo hizo varias veces, demostrando que en verdad no podía controlarla.

Con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, Shi Minzhe volvió a mirarlo.

"Es imposible que haya podido atacarla con mi nivel"

Los ojos de Xu AnRong nunca abandonaron a Shi Minzhe, acontecimientos desconocidos ocurriendo detrás de ellos. 

Pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, Xu AnRong dibujó una media sonrisa, ligera y efímera.

Shi Minzhe estuvo aturdido unos segundos, procesando esa reacción. 

"Puedes retirarte"

Antes de que Shi Minzhe tuviera la posibilidad de replicar, varios sirvientes aparecieron, llevándolo fuera de la Gran Sala. 

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la puerta ya estaba cerrada, y con una fuerte barrera espiritual protegiéndola además del joven que lo había acompañado, que aún estaba allí mirándolo con pena. 

"Xu-zhangmen no quiere ser molestado, será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes" el joven le dijo, viendo en él claras intenciones de volver a entrar.

Shi Minzhe rodó sus ojos y le preguntó: "¿Por qué ahora hay una barrera espiritual?" 

"Cuando se discuten asuntos importantes, la seguridad es esencial. En este caso como mencioné, simplemente es porque Xu-zhangmen puede estar de mal humor, no querrá que nadie lo moleste" 

Shi Minzhe le echó un vistazo a la barrera, sin siquiera tocarla podía percibir el fuerte poder calando en sus huesos. 

"¿Cómo aguantas servir a alguien como él?" la atrevida lengua de Minzhe estaba de vuelta. 

El joven se quedó en silencio, ambas manos delante suya en una postura correcta. 

"Ya estoy acostumbrado jaja..." dijo al final.

"Lo siento"

"…"

El pobre sirviente estaba siendo molestado por las tonterías de Shi Minzhe, sin siquiera saber que decir.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?" 

A pesar de que a Shi Minzhe no le gustaba demasiado relacionarse con las demás personas, ya le quedó claro que en este mundo, tendría que buscar manos amigas.

"El nombre de este humilde sirviente es Chengen [1]"

Shi Minzhe asintió, por supuesto conocía su acertado nombre. 

Chengen era un sirviente importante de la Gran Sala, aparte de Ming Hui, también era una de las personas que más interectuaba con Xu AnRong. Atendiendo y cuidando las necesidades que se pudieran presentar. 

Es por esto, que Shi Minzhe no se esperó verlo tan pronto. Pero dado lo sucedido anteriormente, tenía sentido.

"Si me disculpa, tengo que volver al trabajo" Chengen le indicó.

"Enserio lo siento por ti, mucha suerte" 

Shi Minzhe bajó las escaleras y al fin abandonó la imponente zona que rodeaba a la Gran Sala. 

Chengen lo miró entre divertido y apenado, antes de regresar a su labores.

Más tarde, en un lugar bastante alejado de Tiantan, cierto acontecimiento desfavorable comenzó a formarse. 

*****  
[1]承恩 - Chengen. Heredar amabilidad.


	10. Shi Minzhe es un inútil

Al llegar la noche, la secta Senshi Xu siempre quedaba en completa tranquilidad. 

A excepción de un lugar.

Xu AnRong disipó la barrera espiritual y abandonó la Gran Sala. Fuera, su vista se enfocó en la gran y brillante luna que ahora adornaba el cielo. 

Al igual que ella, todo lo que había conseguido se podía clasificar como algo grandioso.

Las batallas del pasado, el sufrimiento y el derramamiento de sangre injusto se vio recompensado, quedando solo ahora en pequeños fragmentos agridulces de hace años. 

Sus manos al igual que su cuerpo, estaban llenos de cicatrices, grandes, pequeñas, cada una tenía un significado valioso; cual joya preciosa. 

Y estaba orgulloso de ellas. 

No quería recordar más, así que apartó la vista, comenzando a caminar hacia un lugar en concreto. En la calma de la noche, solo el tímido sonido de las botas pisar y la melodía del viento podía ser escuchada. 

Le tomó unos minutos llegar a cierta zona, donde la vaga luz de una lámpara de aceite se reflejaba. Allí, había una persona. Esta persona estaba demasiada concentrada como para darse cuenta de que alguien había llegado. 

"Tu nueva costumbre no ha desaparecido" 

Aunque la voz de Xu AnRong fue suave y baja como la ligera brisa, Ming Hui se sobresaltó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Debido a la intromisión, dejó caer algunos objetos al suelo. 

Estaban en el estudio de Ming Hui. 

El estudio no tenía un tamaño muy grande, lo suficiente para dos personas como mucho. Una mesa ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, donde se encontraban apilados números artefactos relacionados con la medicina y la energía espiritual. En las esquinas, se acumulaban los desechos que ya carecían de uso y en una estantería las hierbas medicinales la decoraban. 

Pero sobre todo, siempre se podía percibir un amargo olor junto a la tinta y el metal. 

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ming Hui le preguntó sin mirarlo, volviendo a centrarse en unos cristales que tenía encima de la mesa.

Xu AnRong dio varios pasos, situándose a un lado suya. 

"Hoy he hablado con Shi Minzhe"

En cuanto Ming Hui escuchó ese nombre, su cuerpo se tensó y el color de sus bonitos ojos se desenfocó. A pesar de esto, fingió estar bien y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" Ming Hui sujetó uno de los cristales en dos dedos, observando cada detalle del mismo. Poco después, comenzó a infundirle energía espiritual y el traslucido cristal se tiñó con un ligero azul.

Las perfectas facciones de Xu AnRong permanecieron inmutables, cruzando sus manos por detrás de su espalda y observando el trabajo de Ming Hui.

"Su energía espiritual continua sin cambios. Es cierto que su núcleo parece estar dañado. Sería imposible que fuera en contra de alguien"

"Ya habíamos hablado de esto. ¿Qué estás insinuando" Ming Hui se levantó y lo enfrentó.

"Nada, solo confirmaba los hechos"

Ming Hui sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando. Le dedicó una mirada profunda y se mantuvo en silencio. 

"Aquí tienes" 

En la mano de Xu AnRong ahora se hallaba el cristal que recién Ming Hui acababa de fabricar, el cual desprendía un fuerte aire espiritual.

"Lo he condensado de manera que el porcentaje dure un tiempo mayor" ella le explicó sin apartar su mirada.

Xu AnRong jugó con él en sus manos y preguntó: "¿El anterior que me diste no tiene arreglo?"

"Es... Irreparable, además de que he registrado los efectos secundarios del mismo para que no vuelva a suceder. Me quedaré con el defectuoso para desecharlo..." Ming Hui desvió la mirada un breve periodo de tiempo."El que te acabo de dar es una revisión mejorada" 

Xu AnRong no dijo nada y guardó el cristal por debajo de su túnica. Ming Hui regreso a la mesa, continuando con las demás piezas.

"Mañana son las pruebas para los nuevos discípulos y la reunión a primera hora, deberías ir a descansar"

"¿Acaso me estás diciendo que hacer Xu-zhangmen?" Ming Hui le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica que no pudo ver. "Lo sé perfectamente, incluso, quiero que llegue el momento"

"Shi Minzhe es un inútil, si logra superar cada uno de los obstáculos, deberá de arrodillarse ante los dioses tres mil veces en señal de agradecimiento" 

La lámpara de aceite crepitó, la llama en su interior balanceándose ligeramente.

"¿Su núcleo en verdad está roto?" 

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ming Hui, quien frunció sus labios, su mirada afilandose.

"Sin salvación" contestó con simpleza.

Como la posible mejor médica en Tiantan, Ming Hui sabía lo que hacía y decía, por lo que nadie podría dudar de sus palabras. Xu AnRong no indagó más y se despidió de ella, el estudio regresando a su estado natural. 

Cuando Ming Hui volvió a estar sola, tomó los recientes informes que había escrito sobre los cristales espirituales, repasando sus propios apuntes. Fue entonces, que cayó en la cuenta. 

Su mal humor empeoró, revisando cada espacio del estudio sin resultado. 

"Puede ser…" 

En efecto, había perdido su pieza más valiosa. 

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Una bandada de grullas blancas dio inicio a un nuevo día. Los practicantes que vieron a estas aves en el despejado cielo azul mostraron sonrisas brillantes.

"Es la señal de buena suerte que necesitaba, seguro que supero las pruebas sin problema alguno"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiada? ¿Acaso no sabes dónde estamos?"

"¡Por supuesto! Con más razón, confío en mis habilidades"

"Bueno..."

Shi Minzhe escuchaba la conversación que dos jóvenes tenían a un lado suya. Su rostro estaba serio, observando al numeroso grupo que se reunía en la entrada del bosque Juhua.

Al contrario que la mayoría aquí, Shi Minzhe no estaba emocionado ni feliz.

Una presión invisible se había clavado en su corazón, sabía que muchos ojos por parte de los maestros estaban puestos sobre él. Además, él ni siquiera pudo practicar alguna clase de estrategia referente a su carente energía espiritual. 

Cada una de las personas allí presentes se quedó en silencio cuando vieron al grupo de figuras importantes acercarse. 

El corazón de Shi Minzhe se hundió todavía más.

La suerte ya había sido echada.


	11. Shi Minzhe llega a la montaña Wangjile

El grupo de practicantes quedó en total y absoluto silencio. Shi Minzhe entre ellos, contuvo la respiración, expectante a los futuros acontecimientos.

Había cuatro figuras importantes. 

En el centro y como era de esperarse, se encontraba Xu AnRong. A su derecha, Ming Hui tenía sus brazos cruzados, observando la escena sin mucho interés. 

A la izquierda... ¡Shi Minzhe por fin pudo ver a esas dos personas juntas!

Estas dos personas eran prácticamente idénticas, de no ser porque uno se presentaba como hombre y otro como mujer. 

Ella, tenía una expresión seria, afiliada y feroz. Dos profundos hoyuelos decoraban sus mejillas, restándole un poco de esa dureza. Él, también conservaba ciertos rasgos afilados y los mismos hoyuelos, pero sus ojos denotaban una diversión oculta. 

No eran más que los hermanos Zhou Qiao y Zhou Qiu, maestros de la división marcial Zhanshi Jingshen. 

Los hermanos Zhou contaban con una amplia experiencia en manejar armas de todo tipo, artes marciales y por supuesto cualquier cosa relacionada con el noble arte de la lucha. 

Shi Minzhe había visto a Zhou Qiao salir de la Gran Sala cuando fue convocado allí por primera vez. 

La relación de Zhou Qiao con Xu AnRong se podría describir como extraña. A Zhou Qiao le encantaba molestar a este líder de secta, rara era la vez que una sonrisa no decoraba su atrevido rostro. Su hermana mayor, Zhou Qiu, tenía que regañarle tres de cada cuatro veces por su comportamiento irrespetuoso. 

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de asuntos oficiales o de gran importacia, Zhou Qiao y Zhou Qiu llevaban acabo su trabajo de manera eficiente.

Debido a que todos habían llevado la atención a los maestros, apenas unos pocos se dieron cuenta de que Bing Wen y Bing Ming también estaban ahí.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar acerca de esto, Xu AnRong al fin habló.

"Debido al volumen elevado de este año, el grupo se tendrá que dividir en dos. Cuando lleguemos al lugar de la prueba, se les asignará un maestro a cada grupo, como también una bolsa Qiankun con diferentes objetos necesarios para superar dicha prueba" Xu AnRong comenzó a explicar, su voz clara y correcta. 

"Como se habrán dado cuenta, Bing Wen y Bing Ming de la división Yunduan Yao nos acompañarán para cualquier imprevisto que pueda suceder" 

Shi Minzhe sentía como si estuviera repitiendo curso y escuchando las mismas aburridas explicaciones. Soltó un largo suspiro y continuó prestando atención.

"Ahora, lo que todos ansían saber. La prueba se llevará acabo en la montaña Wangjile"

Numerosos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, incluso a Shi Minzhe le tomó por sorpresa este hecho. 

Comúnmente, se evaluaría a los aspirantes en el campo de entrenamiento dentro de la secta habilitado para tal acontecimiento.

También, en la historia original, la montaña Wangjile es mencionada apenas tres veces como una zona de paso a las villas cercanas. No debería de haber nada allí. 

¿Entonces por qué? 

"Este año, la montaña Wangjile ha sido invadida por fantasmas de bajo nivel. No suponen un problema para los cultivadores, pero pueden llegar a ser molestos para la gente común que vive cerca. Por eso, su misión será acabar con ellos utilizando las técnicas adecuadas, limpiando la energía yin acumulada para que no vuelvan a aparecer"

El desconcierto de Shi Minzhe aumentó, y su mente se transformó en un completo lío lleno de incógnitas sin sentido.

Xu AnRong no explicó nada más, lideró al enorme grupo en cuestión de segundos y puso rumbo hacia la montaña Wangjile.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Para llegar a Wangjile, había que atravesar el bosque Juhua por completo. Algunas partes podrían causar confusión por su similitud, por lo que siempre habría que ir acompañado de alguien conocedor de la zona. 

Shi Minzhe se quedó a una distancia prudente de las personas que le interesaban, pasando desapercibido.

Al lado de Xu AnRong, Bing Wen sonreía, hablando con él en un tono bajo sobre algo que no podía escuchar con claridad. 

Al menos, la relación entre los protagonistas comenzaba a formar hilos cada vez más sólidos. Shi Minzhe sintió una pizca de alivio.

Bing Ming comentaba feliz sus avances en los estudios a Ming Hui, quien fingía prestar atención, y Zhou Qiao y Zhou Qiu llevaban los materiales para todo el grupo. 

A cada paso que daban, Shi Minzhe quería vomitar. ¿Cómo iba a superar la prueba? Es más, ¿tenía alguna posiblidad siquiera? Dudaba que lo hubiera en la bolsa Qiankun, le fuera de utilidad sin conocimientos y experiencia.

Jugó con sus guantes, nervioso y actuando por pura inercia. Los demás practicantes lucían más animados, confiados de sus habilidades. 

Pero Shi Minzhe estaba solo en esto.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, llegaron al pie de la baja montaña.

Las palabras de Xu AnRong habían sido ciertas. La energía resentida se podía notar desde lejos, enturbiado la mente y el espíritu. 

Shi Minzhe contuvo el malestar que le generó estar ahí. 

Para no perder más tiempo, Xu AnRong organizó los grupos. Uno iría con Ming Hui como maestro y Bing Ming de acompañante. Por otro lado, los hermanos Zhou se encargarían del grupo dos junto a Bing Wen. 

Y por supuesto, a Shi Minzhe le tocó ir con...

Ming Hui ni siquiera lo miró cuando pasó a su lado. Bing Ming le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de consuelo. 

Zhou Qiu comenzó a repartir las bolsas Qiankun a cada uno de los practicantes. En cuanto Shi Minzhe la tuvo en sus manos, hurgó dentro. 

Allí había una espada ligera de baja calidad, un talismán de protección con una inscripción básica y... Nada más. 

Estos materiales eran escasos, lo que significaba que tendrían que erradicar a los fantasmas con las técnicas de cultivación que poseyeran. 

Después de todo, era una prueba, venían a demostrar sus mejores habilidades y asegurar que podían ser de utilidad para la secta Senshi Xu. 

Shi Minzhe colgó la bolsa Qiankun a un lado de su cintura, contuvo la respiración una vez más y siguió a Ming Hui que ahora lideraba el grupo junto a Bing Ming. 

Oficialmente, la prueba daba comienzo. 


	12. Shi Minzhe se encuentra con Shi Minzhe

Los dos grupos marcharon y Xu AnRong quedó en la base de la montaña. A partir de este momento, ya estaban siendo evaluados.

La montaña Wangjile no era un terreno extenso, pero debido a la presencia de los fantasmas, los caminos y salidas parecían mezclarse.

Cuando llegaron al pico de mayor energía concentrada, Ming Hui le dio unas indicaciones extras. Tanto ella como Bing Ming permanecerían en la distancia, supervisando. Y solo intervendrían si los practicantes se encontraban con un problema mayor. 

Shi Minzhe revisó la bolsa Qiankun una vez más, esperando encontrar la solución a sus problemas. Por supuesto, por mucho que uno mirase algo, no iba a cambiar su contenido.

Ya desconocía cuántas veces había suspirado desde que la prueba empezó. Las demás personas se dispersaron seguras de si mismas. Y Shi Minzhe mientras...

Bien, él moría de nervios, sudando frío sin cesar. 

Por supuesto, nunca estuvo en una situación similar. La única gran prueba que enfrentó en su vida, fue cuando sus padres lo echaron de casa. 

Todavía le sorprendía como consiguió sobrevivir.

Pero ahora, una gigantesca nube negra volaba sobre su cabeza. 

A pesar de ser de día, el ambiente estaba enturbiado, la visión no era clara. Shi Minzhe solo caminó unos cuantos pasos, y ya había perdido de vista a todos.

La naturaleza debajo de sus pies retumbaba en sus oídos. 

De momento, Shi Minzhe no vio nada fuera de lo común. Con la bolsa Qiankun en mano, se adentró aún más profundo en la montaña.

Aunque sus sentidos estaban alerta, la energía resentida le hacía perder la concentración por momentos. Fue por esto, que chocó contra algo o alguien.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró hacia arriba, encontrándose una figura humana de espaldas. Pensó que era uno de los practicantes, hasta que esta figura se dio la vuelta. 

Shi Minzhe contuvo la respiración, su piel volviéndose pálida. Esta figura supuestamente humana, no era más que un fantasma perdido. 

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos desprovistos de vida, oscuros como el cielo en la noche. La piel presentaba un color azulado y existían múltiples marcas de golpes en su cuello y brazos. Parecía ser joven, tal vez de la misma edad que Shi Minzhe.

Shi Minzhe dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Qué debería hacer primero? Con disimulo, busco en su bolsa Qiankun, pero antes de que pudiera sacar nada, otro fantasma apareció detrás suya. 

Este fantasma nuevo pertenecía a un niño y presentaba las mismas características que la mujer.

"¡Cultivador, cultivador! ¿Me dejas ver qué hay en tu bolsa Qiankun? Siempre he querido tener una" la voz distorsionada del niño caló en sus oídos. 

Ahora dos fantasma lo rodeaban, si bien no presentaban un gran poder, continuaban siendo seres con energía maligna. 

Shi Minzhe maldijo por lo bajo y en un movimiento rápido se alejó de la mujer y el niño. En la distancia, ellos continuaban mirándolo, como si no supieran porque se alejaba. 

Eran muy extraños. 

Shi Minzhe desconocía la duración del talismán de protección, aunque debido a la inscripción básica, supuso que tardaría menos de una varita de incienso en desaparecer. 

Este no requería de mucha energía espiritual, así que la activación fue sencilla. Contuvo el ligero dolor de su cuerpo y se envolvió en la protección del talismán. 

Shi Minzhe no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y continuó avanzando en la profundidad de la montaña. Mientras caminaba, aprovechó para sacar la espada. 

¿Por qué no se encontraba con ningún practicante? Se suponía que todos estaban en la misma zona, el terreno tampoco era muy grande. 

Estar allí solo, rodeado de quien sabe cuántos fantasmas, le provocaba una sensación de miedo inmensa. 

Justo cuando estaba pensando en esto, uno de sus tobillos fue sujetado, provocando que cayera sin remedio al suelo. Tragó un bocado de tierra y la espada voló lejos. 

Shi Minzhe miró de reojo y su sangre se congeló en un instante. Era otro fantasma pero... 

La apariencia de este fantasma era idéntica a la suya. 

El talismán de protección no había funcionado contra el, por lo que debía de tener un nivel superior. 

Shi Minzhe pateó su mano y logró separarse. Enseguida se levantó y fue a recuperar la espada caída. 

"¿Por qué huyes? ¿No siempre estuvimos muy apegados en el pasado?" 

La sangre de Shi Minzhe continuaba helada debido al miedo. Hasta la voz resultaba idéntica... 

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Shi Minzhe tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. 

En verdad era él. 

Allí, de pie en medio del siniestro ambiente, otra persona igual a él le sonreía. A excepción del color extremadamente pálido de su piel, cualquiera pensaría que era el propio Shi Minzhe. 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Pensé que te haría feliz verme de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo... ¿Acaso has olvidado la promesa que hicimos?"

La cabeza de Shi Minzhe comenzó a doler, mientras que el otro "Shi Minzhe" no dejaba de sonreír. 

"No sé de que estás hablando"

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, la sonrisa de "Shi Minzhe"desaparició por completo. El dolor en Shi Minzhe se incrementó.

A una velocidad increíble, "Shi Minzhe" ya se había acercado a su persona. Tomó una de sus muñecas con fuerza. El frío de la piel fue en verdad desagradable. 

"Seríamos los más fuertes, cobraríamos venganza a la persona que nos hizo sufrir. Él... ¿Acaso has olvidado el daño que te hizo? ¿Cómo puedes...?" 

"Shi Minzhe" hizo más fuerte su agarre, clavándose en su muñeca.

"Ahora que estás aquí de nuevo... ¿Piensas rendirte?" 

Shi Minzhe gimió de dolor. La fuerza del otro fantasma era demasiada, estaba a un paso de romperle la muñeca. 

Todas esas palabras que había pronunciado carecían de sentido. 

"Déjame ayudarte, y volverás a ser tan fuerte como antes" 

Algo dentro de Shi Minzhe se revolvió, el dolor de cabeza incrementó y su visión se volvió oscura. 

Estuvo un tiempo en la oscuridad absoluta, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el otro "Shi Minzhe" ya no estaba en ninguna parte.


End file.
